Apuesta por un Amor
by ashleyblackmalfoy
Summary: Hermione decide alejarse del mundo Mágico, un día al visitar el Ministerio se topa con alguien, un antiguo conocido que lograra cambiar su vida. ¿Aceptará el juego que él le propone? ¿Serán capaces de cumplir las reglas?
1. Chapter 1

APUESTA POR UN AMOR

**Han pasado 9 años desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso, después de aquella cruel batalla Hermione decide alejarse del mundo Mágico, termina una carrera muggle en Diseño de Modas y se muda a un modesto departamento en Londres.**

**Unos de esos días en que visita el Ministerio de Magia en busca de sus amigos se topa con alguien, un antiguo conocido que logrará cambiar su vida…**

**¿Aceptará Herm el juego secreto que él le propone?**

**¿Serán capaces de cumplir todas las reglas?**

**¿Saldrán victoriosos?**

Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1. EL COMIENZO

Aquella mañana Hermione se despertó muy temprano, se metió a la ducha, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sonreír, últimamente le iba de maravilla, sus diseños comenzaban a tener éxito y hace apenas un par de días le habían ofrecido una columna semanal, sobre moda en la revista "Corazón de Bruja", a pesar de que no quería involucrarse demasiado en el mundo mágico, había resuelto aceptar aquella propuesta.

- No podría irme mejor - dijo para sí misma al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a la barra de la cocina y comenzaba a desayunar.

Unos minutos después de que acabó su omelette con queso y bebió su café se dispuso a lavar los trastos, a pesar de que su departamento era pequeño, le gustaba mantenerlo impecable. Al terminar se dirigió a su habitación, tomó un abrigo del armario, cogió su bolso, un pequeño portafolios y salió a la calle.

Le esperaba un atareado día, primero tenía que ir a la casa de modas donde trabajaba y entregar sus nuevos diseños para que comenzaran a confeccionarlos, después del mediodía iría a visitar a sus amigos. Como era de suponerse, Harry y Ron trabajaban en el cuartel de aurores, Ginny en el cuartel general de la Liga de Quidditch y Luna, frecuentaba el Miniterio de Magia, sin embargo trabajaba como columnista, en la sección de Horóscopos de la revista "Corazón de Bruja". Herm comería con ellos y posteriormente asistiría a una junta con los editores de la revista, el siguiente número sería el primero, de muchos, en el que publicaría alguno de sus artículos.

- ¡Hola chicos! - la castaña saludó a los Potter.

- ¡Hola Herm! - contestaron el ojiverde y Ginny al unísono.

- ¡Oh te ves tan linda! - dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la enorme barriga de la pelirroja.

- Gracias - contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Que gusto verte… hacía tiempo que no nos visitabas - comentó el pelinegro mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

- Si… lo siento - se disculpó - He estado muy atareada con lo diseños y escribiendo la columna.

- Es cierto… ¿cómo vas con eso? ¿cuándo publicaran el primer artículo? - curioseó Ginny.

- Pues supongo que en siguiente número… precisamente hoy tengo que asistir a una junta con los editores - les contó.

- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que hayas aceptado - se sinceró Harry - Así podremos verte mas seguido.

- Lo sé… todo se lo debo a Luna - recordó - Reconozco que en un principio me molesto que me recomendara… ya había decidido alejarme lo más posible del mundo mágico pero…

- Pero nos extrañas - interrumpió la Sra. Potter.

- Aunque lo digas de broma… es verdad - aceptó Herm - Los extraño a ustedes y a todo lo relacionado con la magia… hacía meses que no utilizaba mi varita.

- Ahí lo tienes… fue la mejor decisión - concluyó el ojiverde.

En ese momento aparecieron en el marco de la puerta Ron y Luna tomados de la mano, algo que sorprendió mucho a la castaña.

- P-pero ¿qué significa esto? - indagó Herm - No me digan que…

- Así es - se apresuró a contestar la rubia.

- Luna y yo estamos saliendo - dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? - la castaña se puso de pie entusiasmada y corrió a felicitarlos.

- Son demasiadas preguntas ¿no crees Herm? - comentó el pelinegro sonriente.

- Lo sé... pero es que… es una maravillosa noticia - daba pequeños brincos de emoción.

- Llevamos apenas unos meses de novios… no te lo habíamos dicho porque preferíamos hacerlo en persona - le aseguró la ojiazul.

- Los ves… solo faltas tú - le recordó el pelirrojo - ¿cuándo nos presentarás a tu novio?

- ¿Yo?... pero saben perfectamente que no salgo con nadie - dijo ahora más sería.

- Pues… te estas tardando ¡eh! - comentó Ginny logrando la risa de todos los presentes.

Después de aquella escena Luna, Ginny y el trío de oro, salieron del Ministerio camino a un restaurante mágico para comer. Ordenaron de inmediato, debido a que, como era costumbre, Ron moría de hambre y comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, durante ella los chicos conversaron plácidamente, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar. Entre ellas, el muy próximo nacimiento del bebé Potter, la tal vez no muy lejana boda de Ron y Luna y el éxito de Hermione como futura escritora y famosa diseñadora.

Al terminar, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al Ministerio, la primera parada era el despacho de la pelirroja, en su estado Harry no se permitía dejarla sola.

- Gracias por venir Herm - le dijo Ginny cuando estaba por irse.

- De ahora en más… tendrás que visitarnos más seguido - sugirió el pelinegro.

- Prometo que lo haré - dijo ella con la mano derecha levantada en señal de promesa.

- Más te vale - le advirtió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos… cuídate mucho - Ron se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

- Ustedes también cuídense… me dio gusto verlos - les aseguró - Luna voy camino a la junta ¿vienes? - le preguntó.

- ¡Ay Herm que pena! - se lamentó la rubia - tenía pensado permanecer aquí un rato más.

- Descuida… te entiendo - dijo ella - Mi intención es llegar temprano… te veo allá.

- Ok - aceptó la ojiazul - gracias por entender.

- No hay de que… nos vemos pronto chicos - se despidió nuevamente, acto seguido salió del despacho de Ginny.

- Adiós - alcanzaron a decir todos antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Antes salir del Ministerio y debido a que aun tenía mucho tiempo antes de la junta, Hermione decidió visitar a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. Lavender Brown y las gemelas Patil trabajaban en el tribunal de Wizengamot. Estuvo conversando unos minutos con las tres chicas, hasta que no aguantó aquel bombardeo de preguntas sobre moda y chicos muggles de sus curiosas compañeras, la castaña se excusó alegando que se hacía tarde para su junta, se despidió de las chicas y se fue (n/a mejor dicho huyó).

- Vaya, vaya… pero si es Hermione Granger - un apuesto juez caminaba hacía ella con elegancia y autosuficiencia.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó al reconocer aquel pálido rostro...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2. ¿TE ACOMPAÑO?

_**- Vaya, vaya… pero si es Hermione Granger - un apuesto juez caminaba hacía ella con elegancia y autosuficiencia. **_

_**- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó al reconocer aquel pálido rostro. **_

**- Pues yo, según parece… trabajo aquí - dijo señalando la puerta principal del tribunal. **

**- Vaya… pensé que contrataban gente más inteligente - esbozó una apenas leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de la molestia del rubio. **

**- Pues ya ves - se contuvo él para no darle gusto - ¿Y tú?... Pensé que habías muerto – esbozó también una sonrisa. **

**- Pues podrás darte cuenta de que no es así - aseveró ella - Solo me aleje un poco… no me apetecía seguir tratando con gente como tú. **

**- ¡Jaja! - no pudo evitar reírse - Me doy cuenta de que no has cambiado nada Granger. **

**- Así es… y por lo visto tú tampoco - apretó el puño, la conversación comenzaba a molestarla. **

**- No estés tan segura, por cierto… lo años te han sentado muy bien- recorrió la curvatura de la chica de arriba hacia abajo y enarcó la ceja. **

**- ¿Te estás burlando? - indagó molesta. **

**- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva?... Por primera vez soy sincero contigo - aseguró. **

**- Vaya… después de todo tienes tus momentos - Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. **

**- Así soy yo… puedo sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperas - sonrió de manera seductora. **

**- Tú también luces bien Malfoy - reconoció ella con timidez. **

**- Yo siempre luzco bien - le recordó él. **

**- Tan modesto como siempre - ironizó la castaña mas relajada. **

**- Así es… Y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? - curioseó. **

**- Pues yo… este… - no estaba segura de que mantener esa conversación fuera lo correcto y menos tratándose de Malfoy. **

**- No me digas que… ¿has decidido trabajar en el Ministerio? - se aventuró a preguntar él. **

**- Pues… no, vine a visitar a mis amigos - dijo por fin. **

**- Ahh… Potty, Lunática y los pobretones Weasley supongo - comentó sin darles importancia**

**- Si… HARRY, LUNA, GINNY Y RON - lo corrigió Herm. **

**- Si, si, si… y ¿se puede saber a que te dedicas? - inquirió. **

**- Pues… tengo un trabajo muggle y… voy a ser columnista en una revista mágica - le contó, olvidando de quien se trataba. **

**- ¿Ah si? - se sorprendió - Por favor dime que no se trata de "El Quisquilloso"… es muy poca cosa para ti ¿no crees? **

**- ¡Wow! - la castaña no pudo evitar decirlo - Dos en un día… ¿Será que has cambiado los insultos por halagos? - sonrió. **

**- No se te va una - reconoció él - No son halagos, soy juez, solo… defiendo la verdad de las cosas - le aseguró. **

**- Si tú lo dices - entornó los ojos - ¡Por Merlín! Tengo que irme - dijo al ver su reloj de mano. **

**- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? - curioseó Malfoy. **

**- Tengo una junta… con lo editores de la revista - contestó ella - Nos vemos Malfoy - la castaña comenzó a caminar aprisa. **

**- Espera - Draco, que la había alcanzado, la cogió del brazo - ¿Será posible que te acompañe Granger? - preguntó. **

**- ¿QUÉ? - definitivamente eso era extraño, el comportamiento de su antiguo némesis comenzaba a asustarla. **

**- ¿Qué si me permites acompañarte? - repitió él. **

**- ¿Te has vuelto loco? - indagó la castaña - ¿Sabes quien soy no?... Granger, amiga de Potter y los Weasley, impura, sangre sucia inmunda - le recordó. **

**- ¡Jaja! ¿Por quien me tomas? - inquirió él con una sonrisa - Claro que se quien eres. **

**- ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Draco Malfoy? - Herm no podía entender lo que sucedía. **

**- Déjate de bromas ¿qué no se hace tarde? - le recordó - ¿te acompañó o no? - preguntó por ultima vez. **

**- Pues… ¿qué no tienes que trabajar? - indagó. **

**- Hace un rato que termine los pendientes, puedo ausentarme un momento - respondió el impaciente - ¿Entonces? **

**- Ok - aceptó la chica no muy convencida, cautivada por la profunda mirada de esos ojos grises - No tendrás la intención de hechizarme ¿verdad? - averiguó. **

**- Si que eres paranoica Granger - se burló él - Espera aquí… voy por mi saco. **

**El rubio camino por el pasillo, se paró frente a una de las puertas, seguramente su despacho, la abrió y de inmediato salió con un saco gris en la mano. Durante su ausencia Hermione no se atrevió siquiera a parpadear, estaba más que sorprendida por la actitud de su supuesto enemigo, sin embargo, en el fondo le agradaba. **

**- ¿Nos vamos? - le preguntó el atractivo chico, la castaña solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. **

**Camino a allá ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, de cuando en cuando se miraban de reojo. Hermione, en el fondo temerosa de que Malfoy tuviera la intención de dañarla y él, concentrado en la apariencia de la castaña, su cabello tenía una caída casi perfecta, sus curvas se habían acentuado y vestía de manera mas sexy, definitivamente los años le habían sentado bastante bien…**

**- Llegamos - anunció Herm cuando se encontraron frente al edificio donde se creaba, editaba e imprimía la revista "Corazón de Bruja". **

**- Así que de esto se trataba - Draco identificó la construcción de inmediato - "Corazón de Bruja" ¿no es así? **

**- Si - fue lo único que dijo ella. **

**- Es mucho mejor que "El Quisquilloso", sin embargo, no creo que sea tu estilo - admitió el rubio. **

**- Lo se, pero… la columna que me ofrecen se relaciona con mi trabajo muggle - le contó. **

**- Ya veo… pues ¿que columna podría se esa? - curioseó. **

**- La columna sobre moda - respondió. **

**- Vaya… ¿tú escribiendo sobre moda? - se sorprendió - ¿de que trata tu trabajo muggle? **

**- De diseño moda - contestó obviando la respuesta - ¿No crees que alguien como yo puede dedicarse a eso? **

**- No digo que no puedas - aclaró él - Es solo que… no creí que te hubieras convertido en una mujer superficial, como todas. **

**- Que me dedique a eso, no significa que se superficial y mucho menos ordinaria - alegó en su defensa. **

**- En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero… es extraño que después de ser una ratona de biblioteca - sonrió al recordar aquello - te dediques a esto.**

**- ¿Ratona de biblioteca? - se enojó - ya te habías tardado HURÓN**

**- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó el enfadado - Yo no lo dije para ofenderte. **

**- Viniendo de ti… lo dudó - admitió Herm. **

**- Íbamos tan bien - suspiró el rubio - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesta? **

**- Por la misma razón que tú tienes que ser tan estúpido - respondió a la defensiva. **

**- Esto me hace recordar porque nunca pudimos llevarnos bien - comentó él - Además de ser la mejor amiga de San Potter eres tan… tan condenadamente terca y sabelotodo que… **

**- Pues cualquier cosa es mejor que ser como tú - interrumpió ella. **

**Verla así de molesta le pareció muy atractivo al elegante y apuesto rubio, de nuevo recordó porque gozaba tanto molestándola en el colegio, sin más decidió besarla, no pudo luchar contra aquel impulso de rozar su labios… **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3. REENCUENTRO **

_**Verla así de molesta le pareció muy atractivo al elegante y apuesto rubio, de nuevo recordó porque gozaba tanto molestándola en el colegio, sin más decidió besarla, no pudo luchar contra aquel impulso de rozar su labios… **_

**- ¿Qué te sucede Malfoy? - preguntó Herm aun más molesta - ¿Crees que puedes besarme así nada más? **

**- Pues… por lo visto si - se burló con ese aire de autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba. **

**- Y ¿Qué pretendes?... No me digas que hiciste todo aquel numerito solo para poder besarme - indagó con lo brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta. **

**- ¡Jaja! Vaya que tienes imaginación, pero… ni que muriera por besar a un impura - dijo arrastrando las palabras. **

**- Eres un… - iba a darle una bofetada pero Draco se lo impidió sosteniéndola por el brazo. **

**- ¿Soy un qué? ¿Un excelente actor? - soltó una sonora carcajada. **

**- Imbécil… suéltame - forcejeaba la chica - Suéltame hurón. **

**- Mas te vale que no vuelvas a llamarme así… sangre sucia - la apretó aun más y la atrajo hacia él. **

**- Suéltame Malfoy, me haces daño - Herm comenzaba a desesperarse - Suéltame o gritare - lo amenazó. **

**- No veo a nadie que pueda ayudarte - le aseguró él al tiempo que la obligaba a girarse de espaldas a él. **

**- Ayuda, ayuda - empezó a gritar la castaña. **

**La chica cerró los ojos, estaba desesperada al no poder liberarse y decepcionada de sí misma al haber creído en Draco Malfoy, había sido tan tonta, un tipo como él no podría cambiar tanto. De pronto dejo de sentir aquella fuerza que la aprisionaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y se giró en busca del rubio, pero por lo visto este acababa de desaparecer. **

**- Herm - la llamó la rubia, que caminaba hacia ella. **

**- ¿Luna? - se giró al escuchar su voz, al tiempo que se frotaba el adolorido brazo. **

**- Supuse que ya habrías entrado - comentó la ojiazul al llegar a su altura. **

**- Es que yo… pues… acabo de llegar - dijo por fin - Pase a ver Lavender, Padma y Parvati. **

**- Ah ya veo - sonrió la distraída chica - ¿Te suceda algo en la mano? - indagó al ver que continuaba frotándose. **

**- Mmm… pues - intentaba pensar en una excusa - parece que me la he torcido - mintió. **

**- Ahh - se encogió de hombros - Espero que no se grave… ¿entramos? - preguntó con una sonrisa. **

**Las dos chicas entraron al edificio, era la primera vez que Herm se presentaba ahí, por lo que ir con Luna le había sido de gran utilidad para ubicar la sala de juntas y empezar a conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo. **

**Unos minutos después de que entraron y la castaña fue presentada con la gente de la revista, comenzó la junta. Entre otras cosas, hablaron del diseño y los artículos que comprendería el siguiente número, extrañamente Luna estaba más concentrada de Hermione. **

**La chica trataba de prestar atención, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Malfoy. Siempre le pareció atractivo, a pesar de ser un imbécil tenía lo suyo y hoy había comprobado que besaba bastante bien, justo como decían la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts que habían tenido el gusto de averiguarlo. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, ¿cómo era posible que después de tantos años de conocerlo, cayera en sus mentiras? ¿Tanto había extrañado el mundo mágico, incluido Malfoy? ¿por qué demonios había cedido tan fácilmente? **

**- ¿Si? - por un momento abandonó sus pensamientos - ¿Me decías algo?**

**- ¿Qué si estas de acuerdo? - repitió su amiga la rubia por tercera vez. **

**- Yo… pues - miró a su alrededor, todos los presentes la miraban expectantes y la mayoría de ellos tenían una de sus manos levantadas- Por supuesto - dijo al fin, no tenía idea de se trataba pero confiaba en Luna que también levantaba la mano. **

**- Pues con esto concluimos la junta - dijo un regordete hombre, jefe de Hermione - Bienvenida Srita. Granger - se dirigió a ella. **

**- Gracias - sonrió ella y enseguida se dispuso a salir de la sala en compañía de la ojiazul. **

**La castaña se despidió de Luna que aun tenía que trabajar y se fue camino a su departamento… **

**- Seguro se pondrá morado - dijo al ver su mano derecha. **

**Estaba por dormirse, así que buscó en el cajón de su buró un ungüento, lo untó cuidadosamente en su mano, aun adolorida y se recostó, lista para dormir. **

**Por hoy había sido demasiado, ya mañana trabajaría en la casa de modas y cubría su turno completo, después de lo que había pasado, la chica seguía mas firme que nunca en su idea de alejarse lo más posible del mundo mágico. El plan era visitar a sus amigos solo de vez en cuando y acudir cada dos semanas a la editorial de la revista, pues era cada quincena cuando se publicaba esta… **

**- ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? - se reprochaba Draco mientras miraba por el ventanal de su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿cómo me atreví siquiera a besar a una impura? **

**Al igual que Hermione, el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Encontrarse con aquella chica después de tanto tiempo, si que había sido una gran sorpresa, justó cuando había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a verla. Últimamente, no tenía idea de por qué, le venía a la mente Granger, a fin de cuentas la chica había sido parte importante de su vida en Hogwarts, hacerle la vida imposible lo ayudaba a sentirse menos miserable dentro de ese colegio. **

**Hacía mucho que no sabía de ella y por lo visto le había dado tanto gusto verla que se olvidó de su enemistad con ella e incluso la había alagado, que bajó había caído, afortunadamente logró enmendar aquel error a tiempo. **

**Besarla no había sido para nada desagradable, menos ahora que lucía tan atractiva, sin embargo, no podía permitirse un nuevo traspié. Por muy bella que la castaña estuviera, sus instintos masculinos debían ser controlados, además siendo un atractivo miembro de la familia Malfoy, tenía el privilegio y el lujo de escoger otro tipo de mujeres para desahogar aquellos instintos, Pansy Parkinson, por ejemplo… **

**Pasaron casi dos meses desde aquel día y afortunadamente Herm no había tenido el infortunio de toparse nuevamente con Malfoy en sus visitas al Ministerio. **

**Era sábado y como de costumbre la castaña se levantó temprano, se metió a la ducha, después de unos minutos salió y se dirigió a su armario para buscar su ropa. **

**- Mmm… - no podía decidir que prendas vestir - Mmm… esté - resolvió al fin. **

**Se trataba de un lindo vestido corto de color azul, ajustado en la parte de arriba y holgado en la falda; obviamente no era muy provocativo, sin embargo tenía un profundo escote en el pecho, que ajustaba perfecto con el, nada exuberante pero bien formado, busto de la castaña. Enseguida calzó unos zapatos de tacón alto a juego y caminó nuevamente hacia el baño, hoy le apetecía llevar al cabello de otro modo, así que cogió el frasco de la poción alisadora que le había obsequiado Ginny, afortunadamente aun quedaba un poco. Se peinó, desayunó algo ligero, debido a que hacía aun poco de frío, se puso se abrigo, por ultimo cogió su bolso y salió del departamento. **

**Después de caminar un poco, aun dudaba de a donde debía dirigirse. James, el primogénito de los Potter, acababa de nacer y la castaña tenía planeado visitarlos a él y a su pelirroja amiga en San Mungo; lo que aun no podía decidir era el obsequio que le llevaría, no sabía si debía ir a la tienda de bebés del centro comercial muggle o comprarle algo relacionado con el mundo mágico. **

**Al final decidió dirigirse al Callejón Diagon, a fin de cuentas hacía mucho que iba para allá y ya tendría tiempo para comprarle más obsequios al pequeño James. **

**Su primera parada, el banco Gringotts, viviendo en el mundo muggle no había mucho en lo que pudiera gastar lo que ganaba como columnista, por lo que todo su sueldo se encontraba intacto en una de las bóvedas. **

**Aun era temprano, razón por la cual había poco movimiento en el Callejón, así que decidió entrar a Flourish y Blotts, no le vendrían mal algunos libros. A salir de la librería pudo darse cuenta de que el día comenzaba a componerse, definitivamente el sol estaba a punto de asomarse, decidió quitarse el abrigo y entrar a la heladería Florean Fortescue. Tomó asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas y ordenó uno de esos exquisitos helados de crema y caramelo. **

**Mientras disfrutaba su helado, comenzó a hojear unos de los libros que había comprado, se relajó, no tenía ninguna prisa. Cuando terminó de comer llevaba leídos casi tres capítulos del libro, tomó sus cosas y salió caminó a la Boutique de Madame Malkin, había pensado en la posibilidad de comprarle al bebé Potter una linda y pequeña túnica…**

**- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó alguien a Herm cuando miraba algunos artículos en la tienda de Quidditch. **

**- ¡Oh no! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi - se lamentó por lo bajo al reconocer aquella desagradable voz. **

**- No pensé que frecuentaras esta tienda - insistió la voz, **

**- Pues ya ves que si - inhaló profundo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo… **

**- Vaya… luces bien - comentó el rubio al ver la forma en que había arreglado su cabello - ¡Wow! - en su rostro se dibujó una perversa sonrisa cuando se topó con el escote de la chica. **

**- Inténtalo… no soy tan estúpida como para caer dos veces - le advirtió…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4. ¿QUE SUCEDE? **

_**- Vaya… luces bien - comentó el rubio al ver la forma en que había arreglado su cabello - ¡Wow! - en su rostro se dibujó una perversa sonrisa cuando se topó con el escote de la chica. **_

_**- Inténtalo… no soy tan estúpida como para caer dos veces - le advirtió…**_

**- Que mal - hizo una fingida mueca de tristeza - No pensé que te hubiera desagradado tanto. **

**- Fue repugnante - comentó ella molesta. **

**- ¿De verdad? - exageró sorpresa - ¿Tan malo soy? **

**- Si, pero bueno… no esperaba menos de una asquerosa serpiente - dijo y sonrió satisfecha consigo misma. **

**- ¡Jaja! - río Draco - Tal vez necesitas que lo repita… el beso por ejemplo, puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión - le aseguró. **

**- Tentadora oferta - dijo sarcástica - Sin embargo… no soportaría aquella tortura por segunda vez. **

**- ¿Estás segura? - indagó mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella - No te arrepentirás. **

**- Lo dudo - aseveró la castaña - Y… si me permites… - hizo un ademan de querer avanzar - Tengo que irme. **

**- ¿Quién dice que voy a dejarte pasar Granger? - se acercó aun más, empujándola contra uno de los mostradores de la tienda. **

**- No estoy de humor para tu jueguitos Malfoy… déjame pasar - dijo con firmeza. **

**- Tu nunca estas de humor para nada - se burló - Y… no estoy jugando- miró a su alrededor, el establecimiento estaba desierto. **

**- Quítate - le ordenó Hermione. **

**- Ejem - carraspeó el encargado de tienda a lo lejos, se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. **

**- Por esta vez te salvaste - le dijo Draco por lo bajo y se hizo a un lado para liberarla. **

**La chica no dijo nada, tomó un artículo que ya había elegido antes, se dirigió a la caja para que el encargado lo cobrara, cogió las bolsas de sus compras anteriores y salió aprisa de la tienda. Caminó hacia el Caldero Chorreante, aun tenía que ir a San Mungo pero debido a lo que acaba de pasar y sumando lo mucho que odiaba aparecerse, prefería llegar por la entrada ubicada en las bodegas muggles. **

**- ¿Por qué vas tan aprisa? - el rubio la había alcanzado - Puedes tropezar con esos tacones. **

**- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué me sigues? - se giró para mirarlo molesta. **

**- No te estoy siguiendo - le aseguró - Por cierto… imagino que irás a visitar al pequeño hijo de Potty ¿no?... salúdalos de mi parte - rió sarcástico. **

**- ¿Cómo sabes? - preguntó extrañada. **

**- Te vi comprar una pequeña túnica con Madame Malkin… se trata de tu "mejor amigo" - hizo una mueca de asco. **

**- Si serás idiota Malfoy - entornó los ojos - Me refiero a… ¿cómo sabes que el hijo de Harry nació ya? **

**- Primero: por tu bien, no vuelvas a llamarme así - dijo apretando el puño - Y, segundo: no eres la única que lee… la noticia esta en primera plana en el Profeta. **

**- Mmm… si tú lo dices - fue su respuesta y se dio media vuelta para seguir - Un momento… ¿Cómo es que me viste con Madame Malkin? **

**- ¿Qué insinúas? - indagó molesto - Ya te dije que no te estoy siguiendo. **

**- Entonces ¿por qué tengo la desgracia de toparme contigo a cada paso? - inquirió. **

**- ¿Desgracia dices?... No hay mejor manera de empezar el día que… verme a mí - le afirmó. **

**- ¡Jaja! - esta vez fue Herm quien rió - Eso tal vez lo piense la zorra de Parkinson… yo no - aseveró. **

**Se dio la vuelta, sacó su varita y desapareció, no le apetecía seguir viendo aquel pálido rostro, la conversación comenzaba a aburrirla y aun tenía que ir al hospital. **

**Por el contrario, lejos del molestarse, Draco sonrió también, le gustaba hacer enojar a Granger, pero le agradaba aun más aquella forma en que la castaña se defendía, sin duda era graciosa. Además, precisamente hoy lucía muy hermosa y él era un caballero, sabía apreciar la belleza de una mujer, se tratara o no de una impura (n/a por eso lo amo)…**

**- ¡Ash!… odio esto - murmuró la chica cuando apareció en el hospital. **

**- ¡Hola Herm! - la saludó su amigo que pasaba justo por ahí. **

**- ¡Hola Ron! - dijo ella - ¿Luna no viene contigo? - le preguntó. **

**- No… precisamente está en la habitación de Ginny - le informó - ¿Qué es todo eso? - señaló las bolsas que traía la castaña. **

**- Mis compras… fui al Callejón Diagon - le explicó. **

**- Mmm, ok… déjame ayudarte - extendió las manos para recibir las bolsas - Vamos, es por aquí - le indicó. **

**- Si… gracias - sonrió ella. **

**Cuando entraron Harry, Luna y los señores Weasley estaban ahí acompañando a la pelirroja, la habitación estaba llena flores y regalos con envolturas en tonos blanco y azul. Enseguida Hermione saludó a todos, cogió una de las bolsas que Ron acababa de dejar en el piso y se la entregó a los Potter. **

**- ¡Oh Herm muchas gracias! - la pelirroja admiraba el regalo - Está linda. **

**- No te hubieras molestado - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. **

**- No es nada… y pronto le comprare otras cosas en una boutique muggle- prometió. **

**- ¡Gracias! - dijeron los Potter al unísono. **

**En ese momento los padres de Ginny se despidieron, y se fueron, habían estado con ella desde la noche anterior, al igual que su yerno, necesitaban descanso. **

**- Es muy lindo… déjame cargarlo - le dijo Herm a Luna que sostenía al pequeño James. **

**- Está bien - aceptó la ojiazul - con cuidado - se lo entregó delicadamente. **

**- Y ¿a quien se parece? - preguntó Ron. **

**- Aun es muy pequeño para saberlo - comentó Harry. **

**- Pero… por lo visto, será igual a su padre - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa logrando que el ojiverde se sonrojara por el comentario.**

**A la hora de la comida, Hermione, el pelirrojo y su novia fueron a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca del hospital, comieron, conversaron y posteriormente regresaron con los Potter, el resto de la tarde la castaña permaneció con sus amigos. **

**- Es tarde… debes descansar - Herm se dirigió a Ginny. **

**- No te preocupes… es Harry quien no ha dormido nada - miró a su agotado esposo que comenzaba a dormitar en una de las sillas. **

**- Pobre - Hermione también lo miró - En fin… tengo que irme… de nuevo… felicidades - se acercó a ella para abrazarla. **

**- Gracias por venir… y por el regalo - dijo la pelirroja. **

**- Por nada… adiós - se despidió, cogió sus bolsas e hizo con un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida. **

**- Bye - respondió ella. **

**Más tarde la castaña llegó a su apartamento, estaba cansada así que fue a su recamara, se puso su pijama, se cambió los zapatos de tacón por unos de descanso y se dirigió a la cocina. Estando ahí se preparó un té, tomó de la bolsa el libro que ya había empezado y se sentó a leer, aun no tenía sueño…**

**- ¡Buenas noches! - dijo cortésmente el rubio - ¿Está Pansy? **

**- ¡Buenas noches Sr. Malfoy… enseguida le aviso que está aquí - respondió la mucama al tiempo que lo hacía pasar al vestíbulo. **

**La mujer caminó escaleras arriba, después de un momento bajó y le indicó a Draco que esperara, él permaneció ahí unos minutos, había estado ahí tantas veces que no le incomodaba en absoluto esperar. Pansy seguía siendo exuberante y sensual, sabía hacer perfectamente su "trabajo", razón por la cual el rubio y algunos otros hombres la buscaban cuando necesitaban pasar un rato agradable.**

**- Drakin… no me dijiste que venías - decía la pelinegra que bajaba las escaleras de manera provocativa. **

**- Pansy, Pansy… ¿de que manera tengo que pedirte que no me llames así? - dijo con un dejo de molestia cuando la chica llegó hasta él. **

**- Esta bien… no te enojes - le dio un beso en la mejilla y después en los labios - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó aun conociendo la respuesta.**

**- Debes saberlo… ¿Podemos…? - preguntó, obviando el resto. **

**- Pero que pregunta Draco… sabes de sobra lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo - señaló ella. **

**- Entonces… ¿vamos? - miró hacía la escalera. **

**- Vamos - le indicó ella y ambos subieron caminó a la habitación. **

**La mucama los miró por un momento mientras subían, se encogió de hombros, tantas veces había visto a Pansy recibir hombres es su habitación, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y otros exslytherianos, ya no le sorprendía, se había acostumbrado ya a esa forma de socializar de su patrona. **

**Apenas entraron a la habitación se fundieron en un ardiente beso, de inmediato el rubio bajó las manos hasta las piernas de la chica y comenzó a subirle el vestido de a poco hasta que logró tomar su exuberante trasero. En tanto Pansy le mordisqueaba el cuello, sabía lo mucho que ese gesto le excitaba, se ocupaba también de su corbata y camisa, lo despojaba de ellas con desesperación, le fascinaba sentir aquel fornido pecho cerca mientras los corpulentos brazos de Draco, tan atractivo y sexy como siempre, la estrujaban. **

**Bastaron unos minutos para que ambos quedaran solo con la ropa interior, la temperatura era mas elevada, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los besos cada vez más apasionados, como si quisieran robarse el aliento uno a otro. Malfoy tomó a la pelinegra por la cintura y la empujó contra la pared, con un fácil, rápido, pero nada delicado movimiento, la elevó y obligó a sentarse en él, rodeándolo con sus piernas. Cogió los bien formados senos de ella entre sus manos, los acarició, los estrujó, después bajó a su altura para besarlos. Le acariciaba el resto del cuerpo, al tiempo que la chica se aferraba a él clavando las uñas en su espalda y comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, pocos eran los hombres que la hacían gozar tanto como él. Poco a poco aquello se fue transformando en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, llegaron a la cama Pansy ya podía sentir al rubio dentro, revolotearon como si el tiempo se esfumara, como si transcurriera mas rápido que de costumbre… **

**- ¡Oh…Oh Jane! - murmuró Draco en medio del éxtasis, inundado de placer, sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas. **

**- ¿Jane? ¿Quién es Jane? - indagó Pansy extrañada, tratando de no detenerse. **

**- ¿Jane? - fue él quien decidió parar - No dije Jane… **

**- Claro que lo hiciste Draqui - le aseguró ella al tiempo que se separaba de él y se recostaba en la cama - ¿Quién ella? ¿Tu novia? - inquirió. **

**- Mmm… pues… - trataba de explicar, el mismo no podía creer lo que había dicho… **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5. INVITACIÓN **

**- ¡Auch! Mi espalda - se quejó Herm por la mañana - la noche anterior había leído hasta quedarse dormida en el sillón. **

**Se calzó sus pantuflas con lentitud y se dirigió al baño de su habitación para ducharse. Al salir fue hacía su armario para sacar su ropa, esta vez vestiría unos jeans y una linda blusa, no le apetecía salir de la casa, aunque tal vez por la tarde visitaría nuevamente a los Potter…**

**Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Malfoy, un confundido y pensativo rubio miraba el dosel de su cama, al parecer en busca de algo, como si mirándolo pudiera encontrar la respuesta a lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Era domingo, así que no le apetecía levantarse aun, no tenía sueño, sin embargo, prefería estar ahí recostado, encerrado en sus pensamientos. **

**- ¿Qué diablos me pasó? - se preguntaba a sí mismo - Es bonita, pero…- apretó el puño furioso consigo mismo. **

**Después de un rato se levantó y metió a la ducha, había decidido pasar la tarde con su amigo Blaise, definitivamente necesitaba distraerse y nadie sabía divertirse como el moreno. Draco precisaba dejar de pensar en sus encuentros con Granger y en el error que había cometido frente a Pansy…**

**- ¿Quién podrá ser? - se preguntó Herm cuando escuchó el timbre. **

**Estaba en su habitación acomodando algunas cosas, frunció el seño, no le apetecía ver a nadie. Llamaron a la puerta nuevamente, así que resignada salió de la recamara para ver quien era.**

**- ¡Hola! - la saludó un fornido y muy apuesto chico de cabello negro. **

**- ¿Emmett? - se sorprendió la castaña - ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**- Espero no molestarte - le dedicó una muy linda sonrisa - Supuse que estarías aquí… **

**- No te preocupes - se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.**

**- Bueno pues… - miró su reloj - Es casi hora de la comida… vine a invitarte ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas comer conmigo? - la observó esperando la respuesta. **

**- Emmett yo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer - le explicó - Pensaba preparar algo ligero y comer aquí… **

**- Entiendo, pero… anda vamos - insistió - Te aseguró que no te quitaré mucho tiempo - la miró suplicante. **

**- Mmm… está bien - dijo al fin - Espera aquí… iré a cambiarme. **

**- ¿Cambiarte? No es necesario… te ves hermosa - le aseguró el chico. **

**- ¡Gracias! - se sonrojó Hermione - Entonces solo traeré mi bolso. **

**- Ok… te espero - Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa. **

**El pelinegro aguardó unos minutos cerca de la puerta hasta que la chica, con bolso en mano, salió de su habitación lista para comer con él. Conversaron animadamente camino al restaurante, eran compañeros de trabajo, ambos estaban empleados por la casa de modas en muy bien remunerados puestos. Él era muy inteligente y apuesto y sentía un profundo interés por Herm, por lo que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para pasar tiempo con ella y trataba de cortejarla, sin embargo Hermione, a diferencia de muchas chicas que demandaban los coqueteos de Emmett, parecía no sentir mas qué un interés meramente amistoso y profesional por él. **

**Llegaron a un lindo restaurante de comida italiana, ordenaron de inmediato, después de todo limpiar el apartamento había aumentado el apetito de Herm. Durante la comida siguieron conversando, la castaña no parecía muy cómoda, desde que inició su trabajo en la casa de modas se había acostumbrado a la atención del sexo opuesto, sin embargo, Emmett la miraba como si de una diosa se tratara…**

**- ¿Y?... ¿entonces metiste la pata? - preguntó Blaise burlonamente al tiempo que coqueteaba con la camarera del bar. **

**- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - indagó y a continuación bebió un sorbo de whisky de fuego. **

**- Pues pase la mañana con Pansy - le contó - ¿Quién es Jane? - curioseó. **

**- Mmm… una amiga - mintió - No la conoces - le aseguró. **

**- Pff… que lastima - se lamentó - Y… ¿por lo menos está buena? **

**- Si… es bastante guapa - aceptó - pero… - dudó, obviamente su amigo no recordaba el segundo nombre de Granger y no quería darle ninguna otra pista sobre quien se trataba. **

**- ¿Pero qué? - el moreno se interesaba cada vez más en la conversación. **

**- No es alguien que tomaría en serio, me gusta para pasar el rato - le confesó - El problemas es que es una santurrona… **

**- ¿Cómo es posible que llame tu atención alguien así? - parecía no entender a su amigo. **

**- Es bella, inteligente… la verdad es que estoy harto de mujeres huecas y superficiales como Pansy - se sinceró el rubio. **

**- Vaya… no estarás insinuando que te has enamorado ¿verdad? - se preocupó Blaise - ¿vas a sentar cabeza por fin? **

**- ¿Estás demente?... solo digo que no tiene nada de malo poder tener una conversación inteligente con una mujer - alegó en su defensa - No hablo de una relación… solo si significa "amigos con derechos"**

**- ¿En serio? - no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. **

**- Blaise ya no somos adolescentes… **

**- Bueno en eso tienes razón - aceptó el moreno - espero que tengas suerte con tu "amiga". **

**- Ojalá… porque no sé que me pasa con ella - se sinceró. **

**Dejaron el tema, a fin de cuentas el propósito de ese encuentro era que Draco olvidara a Hermione Granger y lo que había pasado con Pansy. Bebieron algunas copas más hasta que él rubio decidió que era suficiente y se fue camino a su casa. Blaise en cambio, permaneció ahí un par de horas más y como de costumbre había consiguió una chica con quien pasaría la noche… **

**Habían pasado un par de semanas, hoy era justo el día en que Herm tenía que asistir a la acostumbrada junta con los editores de la revista, la idea no le entusiasmaba mucho, pero por lo visto no tenía otra opción. Aunque deseaba ver a sus amigos, había decidido solo ir al edificio de la revista, no le apetecía ir al Ministerio, ya en otro momento invitaría a sus amigos a comer en su apartamento. **

**Esta vez en la junta tardaron un poco más de lo acostumbrado, pero al final todo salió bien. La castaña se despidió de Luna y algunos otros compañeros y salió del edificio, había pedido el día en la casa de modas, así que iría directamente a su apartamento.**

**- Siempre estás aprisa ¿no? - dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato. **

**- Otra vez no - bufó molesta, Malfoy estaba a unos cuantos pasos, recargado en la pared de manera muy seductora. **

**- Granger, Granger… esos modales - la reprendió - Esa no es forma de saludar… **

**- Tienes razón, discúlpame… ¡Hola Malfoy, que gusto verte! - dijo sarcástica. **

**- Así esta mucho mejor, querida - aseguró con una sonrisa. **

**- ¿Qué no trabajas? - indagó ella - ¿Por qué todo el tiempo tengo la desdicha de toparme contigo? **

**- Ya te dije que no tiene porque ser una desdicha - le recordó. **

**- No veo de que otra manera puede ser - dijo burlonamente. **

**- Eso me suena a que me estás retando - comentó Draco - ¿no es así? **

**- Mmm… tómalo como quieras - dijo sin darle importancia - Adiós… **

**- Momento - la tomó del brazo para impedir que sacara su varita y desapareciera - La ultima vez te escapaste… hoy no será tan fácil - le advirtió. **

**- ¿Qué haces? Déjame ir o gritare - lo amenazó. **

**- Relájate Granger… solo quiero conversar - le aseguró - Te invito a comer, vamos a…**

**- ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que voy a aceptar ir contigo? - inquirió molesta - Permíteme decirte que no suelo cometer errores más de una vez… **

**- Bla, bla, bla… vámonos - sacó su varita haciendo caso omiso a la castaña. **

**Ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en una solitaria calle de Londres. Draco aun sostenía a Hermione del brazo, la soltó y tomó su mano suavemente. **

**- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - la chica se tranquilizó cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia otras calles llenas de gente, ya no daba señales de querer soltarse. **

**- Dije que te invitaría a comer - fue su única respuesta. **

**- Pero yo nunca dije que aceptaba tu invitación - le recordó ella. **

**- Ya estamos aquí… no te hagas la difícil - dijo el mientras continuaban caminando - Llegamos - anunció y se detuvo frente a un restaurante. **

**- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió - Si sabes que este es un restaurante muggle ¿no?**

**- Por supuesto que lo sé… ¿algún problema? - indagó con fastidio mientras abría la puerta y le cedía el paso a Herm. **

**- Pues no, pero… ¿no se supone que odias a los muggles y todo lo que no tenga que ver con la magia? - murmuró para evitar que el resto de la gente escuchara. **

**- No odio a lo muggles… odio a los impuros sabiondos como tú - respondió al tiempo que buscaba una mesa libre. **

**- ¡Ash!… eres un… ¡auch! - se quejó cuando Draco tiró de ella. **

**- ¿Ahora entiendes porque te odio? Trato de ser "amable" y tú… no dejas de discutir y quejarte - le reprochó mientras ambos tomaban asiento. **

**- Tú no eres amable con nadie… ¿qué quieres de mi? - se cruzó de brazos para esperar la respuesta. **

**- ¡Jaja! Vaya que eres difícil… quiero conversar contigo… ¿qué tiene eso de malo? - fingió una cara de inocencia. **

**- Mmm… no te creo nada - aseveró la chica. **

**- Buenas tardes - interrumpió el mesero - En un momento tomo su orden - le informó mientras les entregaba el menú. **

**- ¿Qué se te antoja? - le preguntó Draco. **

**- Mmm… no lo se - Herm comenzaba a tomar las cosas con calma - Solo dime algo… **

**- ¿Ahora qué? - el rubio entorno los ojos. **

**- Sabes que no puedes pagar con galeones ¿verdad? - sonrió imaginando que lo había olvidado. **

**- Cada vez me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me subestimas Granger - enarcó la ceja y sonrió - ¿Con esto bastara? - le mostró una muy buena cantidad de dinero que traía en la bolsa interior de su saco. **

**- Vaya… no eres tan idiota - reconoció ella. **

**- Entonces… ¿vas a ordenar? - insistió para no enojarse por el comentario de su acompañante. **

**- Ok, ok - bufó resinada - ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?... tal vez tu puedas sugerirme algo… **

**- La lasagna y filete son buenos… de hecho cualquier platillo - le aseguró él - Es un buen restaurante. **

**- Lo veo y no lo creo… ¿frecuentas este lugar? - comenzó a reírse. **

**- Por lo visto seguirás insistiendo con el tema - dio un suspiro - Sé de muggles más de lo que te imaginas… era mi padre el que no los toleraba, yo suelo venir a este tipo de lugares… **

**- ¿En serio? - no daba crédito. **

**- ¿Te estás burlando? - indagó con un dejo de molestia. **

**- No… de verdad me sorprende lo que acabas de decir - afirmó ella. **

**En ese momento volvió el mesero, listo para tomar la orden. Ambos ordenaron alguno de los exquisitos platillos y Draco pidió al mesero una botella de Vino tinto. Durante la comida ninguno de los dos dijo nada, de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban, a lo que tanto Herm como el rubio respondían desviando la vista. La castaña se había olvidado por completo del comportamiento de su acompañante, le agradaba ese Malfoy, aunque no bajaba de todo la guardia, conociéndolo, en cualquier momento podía volver a ser el mismo de antes… **


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6. ¿SORPRENDIDA?**

**- ¿Y bien? ¿qué te pareció la comida? - preguntó el rubio al tiempo que con una seña pedía la cuenta. **

**- No estuvo mal - admitió Herm. **

**- ¡Jaja! Nada te parece Granger - sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo y se los entregó al joven mesero. **

**- Ok, ok… gracias - le dijo y a continuación se puso de pie. **

**- ¿Te vas? - inquirió él. **

**- Si… tengo que ir a casa a trabajar - miró su reloj de mano - ¿y tú al Ministerio no? **

**- ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no - respondió y se levantó también. **

**- ¿Ah no? - se sorprendió - ¿Estás de vacaciones o algo por el estilo?- indagó mientras caminaban hacía la salida. **

**- No… simplemente soy un prestigiado juez del Wizengamot - apuntó engreído - Puedo tomarme el tiempo que quiera, cuando quiera. **

**- Que suerte la tuya - reconoció ella - Lamentablemente yo no corro con la misma… así que gracias - se despidió y caminó en dirección a la avenida para tomar un taxi.**

**- Espera - Malfoy la alcanzó y la cogió del brazo. **

**- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó la castaña con enfado. **

**- ¿No vas a dejar que acompañe? - esbozó una media sonrisa (n/a sexy).**

**- Mmm… ya te habías tardado - se molestó ella - ya te dije que no volveré a caer en tus jueguitos - le advirtió.**

**- ¿Tienes que ser tan desconfiada? - se fastidió Draco - Te ofrecí mi compañía porque no es conveniente que andes por ahí sola - dirigió su mirada a la entallada falda que vestía - Antes que nada soy un caballero…**

**- No sé por qué… no te creo - comentó satírica. **

**- Entonces… si crees que voy a rogarte… estás muy equivocada - aclaró el rubio, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto. **

**- Así está mejor… lárgate - murmuró Herm para sí misma y comenzó a caminar también. **

**La castaña caminó un par de calles hasta la avenida, aguardaba por un taxi, algunos automovilistas que pasaban por ahí al percatarse de su presencia tocaban en claxon en señal de piropo. **

**- Estúpidos hombres - musitaba ella, incomoda por la atención recibida. **

**- ¡Hola guapa! - en ese momento dos hombres se acercaron a ella.**

**- ¿A dónde tan solita? - preguntó uno de ellos (n/a que asco!). **

**- ¿Te gustaría que te acompañáramos? - agregó el otro. **

**Hermione no dijo nada, maldecía por lo bajo la hora en que había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Malfoy. - Maldito hurón… como odio que tenga razón - pensaba. En ese justo momento un Ferrari F250 de color gris se detuvo frente a ella, el conductor tocó el claxon y comenzó a bajar la ventanilla del copiloto. **

**- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Draco dentro del auto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. **

**- Si - fue la única respuesta de la castaña que lo único que deseaba era alejarse de aquellos pervertidos que estaban acosándola. **

**- ¿No te despides de tus amiguitos? - se burló de ella mientras subía al auto.**

**- No es gracioso - expresó molesta - ¿podemos irnos ya? **

**- ¡Jaja! - soltó una carcajada. **

**- ¿De donde sacaste el auto? - indagó Herm más tranquila al tiempo que apreciaba las lujosas vestiduras del vehículo (n/a tan elegante como siempre). **

**- No me lo robe… si es lo que insinúas - aclaró él - Antes de ir a buscarte lo estacioné cerca del restaurante.**

**- ¿Quieres decir que compraste un auto muggle? - preguntó sorprendida. **

**- Pues podrás darte cuenta de que no es cualquier auto (n/a presumido)… le hice algunos ajustes para que desaparezca y vuele - le contó - Pero… teóricamente si… compré un auto muggle. **

**- Vaya… primero el restaurante y ahora esto - lo miró sorprendida - Es difícil creerlo. **

**- Pero no imposible - opinó - ¿Podrías decirme por lo menos cual es el camino? - agregó un momento después. **

**- ¡Oh si! - sonrió apenada - Lo siento - se disculpó - En la siguiente calle das vuelta a la derecha… **

**Unos minutos más tarde llegaron hasta el edificio donde vivía Hermione, el rubio estacionó el auto y bajó de él para abrir la puerta de la chica y tenderle la mano. **

**- ¡Gracias! - dijo ella un poco sonrojada por el caballeroso gesto de su acompañante, tomó su mano y bajó del auto también. **

**- No fue nada - le restó importancia - Puedo acompañarte a tu apartamento también - sugirió cautivador.**

**- Mmm... yo - la castaña estuvo a punto de insultarlo por el atrevimiento, sin embargo se contuvo, hasta ese momento se había comportado como un caballero - Está bien - accedió por fin. **

**- Pues vamos - cerró automáticamente el auto, después sacó su varita y le dio un par de toques a la carrocería. **

**- ¿Qué fue eso? - curioseó ella. **

**- No me arriesgare a que algún descuidado dañe mi costoso auto… ahora los muggles no pueden verlo - expuso obviando sus razones. **

**- Ok… no eres tan torpe después de todo - susurró para sí. **

**- ¿Decías algo? - preguntó Draco. **

**- Ehh… si… que vamos - mintió. **

**Hermione entró primero, para indicarle el camino a su acompañante. Caminaron por el vestíbulo del edificio hasta el elevador que se encontraba al final, ella oprimió uno de los botones y en menos de un minuto se abrieron las puertas. Ambos abordaron el ascensor, con destino al cuarto piso, donde se encontraba el apartamento de la chica, durante el breve trayecto permanecieron en silencio. Al salir Draco instintivamente colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, que iba delante, para ser guiado, algo que la castaña pudo notar de inmediato, sin embargo se limitó a continuar su camino. **

**- Es aquí - anunció Herm y ambos se detuvieron frente a uno de los apartamentos, cuya puerta refería el número 416 en la parte superior. **

**- Ok - fue lo único que dijo él y al darse cuenta de donde había colocado su mano, decidió retirarla de inmediato. **

**- Pues… entonces - comenzó a buscar las llaves dentro de su bolso - Gracias por todo… la comida y por acompañarme… **

**- Por nada - esbozó una sincera sonrisa - No fue tan desagradable ¿no? **

**- Pues… supongo que no - aceptó por fin al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir la puerta. **

**- Te lo dije - le recordó - Para mi fue algo agradable - reconoció el rubio - Si te lo propones no eres tan "molesta"… incluso podríamos ser amigos - bromeó. **

**Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, Draco sonrió de nuevo, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y a continuación dio media vuelta camino al elevador. Ella entró a su apartamento, dudó por unos segundos y… **

**- ¿Malfoy? - lo llamó desde su entrada. **

**- ¿Si? - apuntó de abordar el elevador, se giró sorprendido al escuchar su nombre. **

**- Te invito un café… ¿qué dices? - preguntó tímidamente. **

**- Granger, Granger… Granger - sonrió el apuesto joven y de nuevo se dirigió al apartamento 416... **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7. LA PROPUESTA **

**- Adelante - le indicó Herm. **

**- ¿Vives sola? - inquirió Draco, mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. **

**- Si - respondió ella.**

**El apartamento no era muy grande, sin embargo era elegante y cálido. Cerca de entrada había un pequeño armario donde la castaña dejo la chaqueta que traía puesta. Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo y llegaron a una espaciosa sección que tenía un enorme ventanal con una vista maravillosa de la ciudad y unas lindas cortinas. De un lado se encontraba la sala de estar, los sillones eran de piel marrón chocolate, una mesa de centro en el mismo color y unos lindos cojines beige le hacían juego, frente al juego de sala había también un mueble alto que contenía una pantalla de plasma y un moderno aparato de música. Del otro lado se hallaban un lindo comedor y un mueble a juego, también en color marrón chocolate, un hermoso ángel de porcelana adornaba el centro de la mesa. En uno de los extremos del comedor había una pequeña barra que dividía la impecable cocina.**

**- No está mal - murmuró Malfoy para sí mismo. **

**- Toma asiento… encenderé la cafetera - le dijo ella. **

**- Ok - el rubio se sentó en un sofá con la pierna elegantemente cruzada. **

**La castaña caminó en dirección a la modesta cocina, sacó el café del uno de los gabinetes y colocó un poco en la cafetera. **

**- En unos minutos estará listo - anunció ella y a continuación se sentó también.**

**- En serio, no voy hacerte nada - aseguró él al darse cuenta que la chica se sentaba lo más alejada posible. **

**- Mmm… está bien - accedió a sentarse donde el rubio le indicaba, a su lado. **

**- Contéstame algo Granger… ¿tienes novio? - curioseó cuando estuvo cerca.**

**- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. **

**- ¿Qué si tienes novio? - repitió como si nada. **

**- Pues… yo… no - dijo al fin - Y si me permites… voy a ver cómo va el café - huyó incomoda por la curiosidad él…**

**- No pensé que te molestaría mi pregunta - gritó Malfoy desde la sala. **

**- No me molestó - aclaró - Es solo que… no entiendo porque me preguntas precisamente eso - comenzó a servir el café. **

**- Simple curiosidad - se puso de pie y camino hasta la barra para acercarse a ella. **

**- Ahh - dijo Herm no muy convencida del otro lado de la barra - ¿quieres un trozo de pastel casero? - preguntó al tiempo que le mostraba una charola que acababa de sacar del refrigerador. **

**- ¿Casero? - miró la llamativa tarta de limón - ¿Tú lo preparaste?**

**- Pues… eso es lo que "casero" significa Malfoy - se burló la castaña. **

**- No es así… aun siendo casero, alguien pudo obsequiártelo - alegó a su favor. **

**- Bueno… ¿quieres o no? - inquirió ofendida por la acertada aclaración. **

**- Está bien, pero solo un poco… lo más probable es que me haga daño - esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de la molestia de ella.**

**Hermione frunció el seno, se giró para tomar un par de platos, sirvió dos generosas rebanadas de pastel y las colocó sobre la barra. Después se giró nuevamente, camino al lugar donde había dejado las tazas con café y volvió a la barra con Draco. **

**- ¿Eres sorda Granger? - preguntó el rubio cuando ella le extendió el plato con tarta - Te advertí que solo quería un trozo pequeño. **

**- ¿Y tú exagerado? - dijo irritada - Para mi ese es un trozo pequeño… si quieres no lo comas. **

**- Lo comeré, pero si enfermo… me la pagas - la amenazó. **

**- Si, si, si… como digas - la castaña comenzó a comer sin prestarle atención. **

**Ambos bebieron el café y comieron el delicioso pastel en silencio, después de todo Malfoy se terminó su trozo sin problema, por el contrario, tal parecía que deseaba otro trozo. **

**- Ahora que recuerdo… - se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. **

**- ¿Qué? - indagó Herm extrañada. **

**- El propósito de comer contigo era para charlar… Hemos platicado muy poco ¿no crees? - fijó su mirada en la castaña. **

**- Pues… si tú… si tú lo dices - al sentir los ojos grises clavados en ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.**

**- ¿Te parece si nos vamos a la sala para conversar? - sugirió el apuesto galán. **

**- Está bien… en un momento te alcanzo - le hizo una seña para que se adelantara. **

**Draco se fue en dirección a la sala de estar y tomó asiento, mientras tanto Hermione recogió los trastos sucios, los colocó en el lava-vajillas, a continuación dio un enorme suspiro y le hizo compañía al chico.**

**- Y bien… ¿sobre qué quieres hablar? - preguntó la bella chica en cuanto se sentó cerca de él. **

**- Pues… - dudó un momento - No suelo darle vueltas a las cosas… iré al grano - comenzó él.**

**- Ok… te escucho - lo miró temerosa. **

**- Quiero proponerte algo Granger - una sonrisa maquiavélica iluminó su pálido rostro. **

**- ¿De qué se trata? - instintivamente se alejó de él. **

**- Un pequeño jueguito… **

**- ¿Juego? - interrumpió y sin mas se puso de pie. **

**- Así es - el rubio se levantó también y con un rápido movimiento la cogió por la cintura - Puedo apostar lo que quieras a que… te divertirás mucho, ambos lo haremos - la atrajo mas hacía él. **

**- Malfoy suéltame - comenzaba a asustarse e intentaba liberarse un poco para sacar su varita. **

**- Relájate - le demandó al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba - No haré nada que no quieras - la apretó con más fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo para imposibilitar su escape. **

**- Entonces suéltame - le ordenó. **

**- Vamos Granger… te va a gustar - le aseguró, se acercó a su cuello y aspiró su delicioso aroma a frutos tropicales - Tú y yo… juntos… pasándola muy bien… tentador ¿no?**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? - trataba de mantenerse firme (n/a como hacerlo con semejante hombre taaan cerca). **

**- No… la idea no es tas descabellada si lo analizas un poco - le dijo al oído. **

**- ¿Te estás escuchando?... Soy Hermione Granger ¿lo recuerdas? **

**- Claro que lo recuerdo… por favor, no me obligues a reconocer lo bella que te has puesto - durante un momento hundió su nariz en la castaña cabellera. **

**- Basta… - suplicaba ella, su respiración era agitada - Además… no entiendo del todo cual es el juego - logró percibir el fresco aliento de rubio.**

**- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado las palabras "amigos con derechos"? - liberó por fin a la chica. **

**- ¿Qué?... ¿Pretendes que sea una especie de… "amante"? - inquirió molesta al tiempo que se alejaba.**

**- Es más sencillo de lo que crees - le aseguró Draco - Incluso tendremos reglas… tú amas las reglas ¿no? **

**- ¿Reglas? - se sorprendió - ¿Qué tipo de reglas? - curioseó. **

**- Fácil… Regla No. 1: Esto será solo nuestro secreto - le guiño el ojo- Además, no tienes novio… ¿por qué lo piensas tanto? **

**- Porque yo no soy la zorra de Parkinson - le recordó enfadada. **

**- Precisamente por eso - reconoció y decidió tomar asiento, al parecer esto llevaría bastante tiempo - Ya no eres una chiquilla Granger… necesitas divertirte. **

**- ¡Jajaja! Claro… acostarme contigo es la mejor idea de diversión - rió sarcástica. **

**- Lo es… solo mírame - sonrió de manera seductora - Soy Draco Malfoy… irresistible ¿no?**

**- No quiero herir tu amor propio, pero… no eres mi tipo -dijo más tranquila, el comentario del rubio la hizo bajar la guardia.**

**- Eso no importa… no tengo que gustarte, aun así la pasarás bien - le prometió - Anda Jane… ¿qué nunca dejarás de ser una santurrona? **

**- Pues… espera… ¿Cómo me llamaste? - indagó sorprendida. **

**- Jane… ¿no es ese tu nombre? - le restó importancia - ¿A que le temes? ¿A enamorarte? - se burló (n/a psicología inversa, sin duda). **

**- ¿Qué? ¿Enamorarme? ¿De ti? - bufó la chica - Por supuesto que no… **

**- Entonces ¿aceptas? - Draco le extendió la mano esperando cerrar el trato… **


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8. ¿ACEPTAS? **

_**- Entonces ¿aceptas? - Draco le extendió la mano esperando cerrar el trato… **_

- Mmm… es una locura - Hermione tomo asiento pensativa - ¿Tú y yo?... ni siquiera podemos juntos sin discutir.

- Supongo que tienes razón… pero… - se llevó la mano a la cabeza, buscaba las palabras correctas para decirlo - Tú ganas… voy a planteártelo de otra manera…

- Te escucho - cruzó los brazos esperando a que él hablara.

- No soy tan idiota como crees - comenzó.

- Si… aja - dijo sarcástica.

- No solo quiero sexo - continuó sin prestarle atención.

- Si claro… ¿Entonces? - interrumpió ella.

- En realidad… quiero poder conversar con una mujer con un mínimo de cerebro de vez en cuando… una amiga - le contó.

- Y de paso pasarla bien ¿no? - frunció el ceño.

- Pues ¿por qué no? - le guiñó el ojo - Solo sería de vez en cuando, vamos Granger… te prometo satisfacción total - sonrió.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de todo el rubio era muy atractivo y un supuesto "Dios del sexo" según se escuchaba hace unos años en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Medito un momento, la oferta comenzaba a sonar tentadora.

- ¿Y? - Malfoy la saco de sus pensamientos - Vamos Granger… aun pienso regresar al Ministerio - apuntó mirando su reloj.

- Mmm - la castaña se puso de pie nuevamente - ¿Qué otras reglas habría?

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Eso significa que estás pensando en la posibilidad de aceptar? - sonrió satisfecho, estaba funcionando.

- Pues… no… bueno… no sé - aceptó y de nuevo sus mejillas se tornaron de rosado.

- A mí se me ocurre que la regla No. 2 sea "El juego solo termina si ambos estamos de acuerdo" - también se puso de pie.

- Que conveniente ¿no? - entrecerró los ojos - tengo otra… No. 3 "No puedes entrometerte en mi vida, yo no me entrometeré en la tuya".

- No. 4… no seríamos pareja así que cada uno puede salir con otras personas.

- No. 5 "No puedes agredir, ni ofender a mis amigos".

- Esta bien… trataré de no hacerlo - el rubio levantó la mano derecha en señal de promesa.

- Ok… aceptó - cerró los ojos, como esperando que Malfoy riera y aceptara que se trataba de una broma.

- Apuesto que no te arrepentirás - se acercó a ella y rozó sus cálidos labios - Los encuentros serían aquí, en el mundo mágico sería más complicado mantener el secreto…

- Tienes que prometer que serás cuidadoso - dijo resignada, esperaba no tener que arrepentirse pronto de lo que acababa de hacer.

- Si, si… te aseguró que tus vecinos no lo notarán - la observó un momento, la falda le sentaba bastante bien - Bueno… tengo que regresar al Ministerio ¿te parece si nos vemos esta noche?

- Pues…yo… - de pronto se puso nerviosa, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Draco quisiera comenzar precisamente hoy con el supuesto juego.

- Te veo a la hora de la cena - continuo el sin prestarle atención.

- Ok - dijo al fin - "Al mal paso darle prisa" - murmuró para sí misma.

- Bueno Granger… te veo luego - se aproximó a ella y la abrazó.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se paralizó al sentir los fuertes brazos del rubio rodeándola. Después de unos instantes él salió del apartamento sin decir nada más, abordo el ascensor y salió del edificio, estaba a punto de subir a su auto, miró hacia arriba e hizo una señal de despedida. Hermione se encontraba mirándolo desde el ventanal.

La castaña observó el auto de chico alejarse y permaneció unos minutos de pie cerca de la ventana, de pronto miró su reloj también, se había atrasado un poco, debía empezar con unos diseños. Tomó su bolso, cogió de nuevo su abrigo y salió camino al centro, necesitaba algunos materiales para comenzar a trabajar.

El resto de la tarde Draco no dejo de sonreír, como siempre, se había salido con la suya, Granger siempre había llamado su atención, independientemente de ser una impura, era muy bella y ahora podría pasarla muy bien en compañía de ella.

La noche llegó por fin, la castaña estaba agotada debido al trabajo, así que salió de su estudio y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría Malfoy.

Y así fue, apenas entró a la ducha, el rubio apareció en la sala de estar. Echó un vistazo al apartamento, estaba oscuro, después se dirigió a la cocina, el comedor, el estudio y no había rastro de la Hermione, sonrió maliciosamente apenas se encontró frente a lo que suponía era la habitación, sin duda debía estar ahí. Cuidadosamente tomó la manija de la puerta y comenzó a girarla.

-Maldita sea- murmuró al darse cuenta de que el seguro estaba puesto - _**Alohomora**_ - recitó con varita en mano.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, la cama vestía sabanas en tonos rosados y dorados a juego con las lindas cortinas. A cada uno de los lados esta se encontraba un buró con su respectiva lámpara, en frente a ellos un tocador cuya superficie estaba abarrotada de maquillaje, cremas y perfumes propiedad de la chica. En una de las esquinas del dormitorio se encontraba una mesita y un pequeño sillón de vestiduras rosadas, del otro lado se encontraba una puerta, que suponía llevaba al armario. Draco avanzó un poco más para apreciar el resto de la habitación, era acogedora y sin duda le agradaba…

La castaña tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas mientras dejaba caer el agua para eliminar los restos de jabón frutal de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo lista cerró la llave de agua, cogió una toalla para secar su cabello y otra con la que cubrió su cuerpo y salió de la ducha. Apenas había avanzado algunos pasos cuando se paralizó al ver el intruso en su habitación.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó al tiempo que se aferraba a la toalla que cubría su desnudo cuerpo.

- ¡Buenas noches! - el rubio se encontraba sentado en el sillón - ¿Es así como me saludas Granger?

- ¡Hola! - dijo ella - ¿qué haces aquí? - repitió.

- Vaya memoria que tienes… si recuerdas que teníamos una cita ¿no? - inquirió.

- Claro que lo recuerdo… pero ¿qué demonios haces en mi habitación? - indagó con un dejo de molestia.

- Pues llegue hace un rato, te busque por el resto de la casa y…

- Y decidiste entrar a mi recamara sin permiso - interrumpió ella.

- Así es - dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba lucía muy bella - Vamos Jane no es para tanto…

- ¿Qué no es para tanto?... pudiste por lo menos tocar la puerta y aguardar a que me vistiera - continuó molesta.

- Relájate… de haber querido entró directo al baño y no lo hice - dijo a su favor, mientras observaba detenidamente a la chica.

- Vaya… entonces gracias por ser tan considerado - agregó ella sarcástica.

- Mmmm, ya… no te enojes… lo siento - se disculpó el rubio, lo que menos quería era arruinar esa noche.

- ¿Qué? - Hermione se sorprendió a sobremanera, nunca Draco Malfoy se había disculpado con nadie.

- Aguardaré afuera mientras te cambias… ¿te parece si ordenó sushi para cenar? - indagó.

- Está bien… en un momento te alcanzó - suspiró resignada, no lograba entender el extraño comportamiento de su acompañante.

- Te espero - se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta - No es necesario que uses ropa interior… terminaras sin ella - murmuró justo antes de salir.

- Escuche eso Malfoy - se quejó la castaña lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyera.

- Esa era la intención - gritó él desde la sala y a continuación comenzó a reír.

- ¡Oh Hermione en la que te has metido! - dijo para sí misma y a continuación se dirigió al armario para sacar su ropa.

Mientras tanto el rubio, aun riendo se dirigió a una pequeña mesa en la sala de estar, donde se encontraba el teléfono, cogió la bocina, marco al restaurante Japonés y ordenó algunos platillos. Miró su reloj de mano, aún era temprano, así que caminó hacia el comedor donde se encontraba el minibar y se sirvió una copa, decidió beberla en la sala, mientras esperaba encendió la pantalla de plasma, la noche apenas comenzaba…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9. LA PRIMERA NOCHE

Minutos después, la castaña salió de la habitación, vestía un lindo vestido corto de color rosado, que ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y calzaba unos tacones a juego. El rubio se hallaba en la sala de estar, mirando televisión, tan atentamente que no se percató de la presencia de la chica.

- Ejem – carraspeó Hermione tímidamente – entonces ¿ordenaste el sushi? – preguntó para llamar su atención.

- Si – contestó y apenas la miró no pudo evitar sonreír – Vaya… vaya… luces muy bien – de inmediato apagó el televisor.

- Gracias – se sonrojó ella – Veo que ya te pusiste cómodo…

- Si… espero que no te importe – y a continuación bebió un trago de wishky – Puedo servirte una copa también – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Mmm… no bebo – comentó ella.

- Vamos… no seas anticuada – se acercó a ella – bebe un poco – le ofreció su copa.

- No… está bien – accedió finalmente ella, tomó la copa de Draco y bebió un sorbo, tal vez el alcohol le ayudaría a darse valor para continuar con esto.

**- Entonces… - por primera vez no sabía que decir, temía echarlo a perder todo. **

**Se acercó a ella despacio, tomó sus manos y cogió la copa para después colocarla en la mesita de centro. Nuevamente se aproximó a la castaña, acarició su suave rostro con una de sus manos, mientras colocaba la otra en su cintura. La atrajo más hacia él, solo unos centímetros los separaban, aspiró su delicioso aroma y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro…**

**- ¡Maldita sea! – murmuró cuando estaba a punto de besarla. **

**- Debe ser el sushi – comentó Herm al escuchar el sonido del timbre y suspiró aliviada. **

**- Supongo que si – dijo con un dejo de molestia por la interrupción – Yo voy – agregó al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo algunos billetes para pagar al repartidor. **

**- Está bien – ella por su parte fue hacia la cocina para sacar un par de vasos y platos. **

**- Listo – el rubio dejo la comida sobre la mesa el comedor y tomó asiento. **

**Ambos comenzaron a servir y posteriormente a comer en silencio, de cuando en cuando se miraban tímidamente, no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna. Por un momento Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer la habilidad de Malfoy para comer con los palillos, era asombroso lo familiarizado que estaba con las cosas muggle. Primero el restaurante, su costoso auto y después esto, sí que había cambiado y a ella le costaba mucho creerlo, sin embargo, le agradaba. **

**- Y… ¿qué me dices del trabajo como juez? – por primera vez habló la castaña - ¿realmente te gusta? – indagó al tiempo que se disponía a probar su postre. **

**- Por supuesto… de no ser así no hubiera elegido ser juez – le dijo él obviando su respuesta. **

**- Si, pero… es que no sé… es… extraño – admitió ella. **

**- ¿Extraño dices? ¿Por qué? – curioseó Draco. **

**- Realmente pensé que te dedicarías a otra cosa… no creo que ser juez sea lo tuyo – explicó.**

**- ¿Ah no? – indagó, dejó su postre y la miró con atención – Y… según tú ¿qué es lo mío? **

**- Mmm… no lo sé – frunció el ceño tratando de pensar – Algo con un poco más acción, donde puedas enfrentarte a otros magos… auror por ejemplo… **

**- ¿Auror? – se sorprendió – ¿Como Potty y la rata? – dijo burlonamente. **

**- Regla No. 5 "no puedes meterte con mis amigos" – le recordó ella, se había prometido a si misma que, si iba jugar este juego con el rubio, jamás olvidaría las reglas. **

**- Ok… tú ganas – concedió sin dificultad – Potter y Weasley…**

**- Así está mejor y volviendo al tema – retomó la chica, no sin antes sonreír por salirse con la suya – Siempre te imagine, sino de auror, en un puesto administrativo… importante – reconoció. **

**- ¿Quién te dijo que mi puesto no es importante? – inquirió él – Soy el Juez Malfoy… **

**- Bla, bla, bla – se burló Herm logrando dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de rubio – No lo digo por eso… te imagino dando órdenes, siendo déspota… siendo tú – la castaña soltó una enorme carcajada al ver la cara de molestia del rubio. **

**- ¿Déspota? ¿eso crees? – preguntó con semblante serio, sin embargo, trataba de ocultar una sonrisa. **

**- Pues… seamos honestos – dejó de reír para contestar - siempre fuiste así… arrogante, engreído…**

**- ¡Jaja! – rió irónico – Y ¿qué me dices tú? Siempre fuiste una sabionda, mojigata… **

**- ¿Qué? – dijo molesta – Eres un… **

**- No te enojes… estamos platicando tranquilos – interrumpió – No lo dije por molestarte… sino porque yo también te imagine con otro empleo… **

**- ¿Cómo cuál? – inquirió más tranquila.**

**- No lo sé… cualquier otro donde pudieras explotar tu inteligencia – reconoció – Después de ser una de las mejores brujas de Hogwarts… es increíble que te dediques a… eso. **

**- Pues… - se sonrojó ante el comentario – es precisamente por eso que elegí la moda, me había cansado ser la… **

**- Ratona de biblioteca – añadió Draco y comenzó a reír, logrando que ella lo hiciera también. **

**- Aunque no lo creas… así es – admitió la castaña cuando cesaron las risas. **

**- Jamás lo hubiera imaginado – reconoció el apuesto chico – Siempre pensé que te gustaba tener la atención de todos… era por eso que te juntabas con El-ombligo-del-Mundo-Potty ¿no?**

**- Con Harry – lo corrigió, sin darle mucha importancia – Pues no… realmente quiero a Harry y Ron… la pasaba muy bien con ellos. **

**- No me imagino de qué manera lograban pasarla tan "bien"… pero bueno – se encogió de hombros. **

**- Y ¿tú que me dices? – la chica había terminado su postre y lo miraba atentamente – ¿De verdad te agradan Zabini y la zorra de Parkinson?**

**- BLAISE Y PANSY – esta vez fue el rubio quien la reprendió. **

**- ¡Ash! – se quejó ella – Está bien, pero… no vas a negar que Pansy es una zorra – sonrió picaronamente. **

**- ¡Jaja! – rió él – Digamos que… tiene una forma… diferente de socializar… **

**- ¡Y vaya forma! – comenzó a reír enérgicamente, él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, definitivamente la estaba pasando muy bien - ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de ella? – curioseó apenas cesaron las risas. **

**- Nunca – dijo el sin dudarlo y en tono serio. **

**- Entonces… ¿por qué fue tu novia? – inquirió y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Incluso se rumoraba que se casarían… **

**- Lo sé… pero… todo eso fue obra de mi padre – le confesó – Estábamos comprometidos desde niños… **

**- Perdón que te lo diga, pero… que horror – se estremeció con solo pensarlo – Te aborrecía… pero no tanto como para desearte aquella tortura… **

**- ¿Me aborrecías Jane? – pregunto sorprendido – Ósea que… ¿ya no? **

**- No… si… bueno… me refiero a que… - titubeaba la chica, no tenía idea de cómo responder. **

**- Entiendo, ya no me odias… ahora te gusto ¿no? – apuntó engreído y comenzó a reír.**

**- Si claro… ni en tus sueños Draco – río también. **

**Entre risas y miradas divertidas se encaminaron a la sala de estar, Hermione se dispuso a tomar asiento mientras el rubio servía una copa para ella y llenaba nuevamente la suya. **

**- Aquí tienes – el chico entregó la copa a la castaña y tomó asiento junto a ella. **

**- Gracias – dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa. **

**Pasaron un par de horas conversando alegremente, era casi media noche y habían continuado bebiendo, a estas alturas Hermione se encontraba desinhibida y la estaba pasando muy bien en compañía del apuesto rubio. **

**De pronto Draco se aproximó a ella aún más y le quitó la copa, no tenía ninguna intención de emborracharla, le bastaba con que se hubiera relajado ya. Colocó la copa en la mesa de centro y volvió a acercarse a la castaña seductoramente. La obligó a recostarse sobre el sofá tomándola por la cintura, rozó sus labios y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella se dejó llevar sin dificultad, lo tomó por el cuello y continuaron besándose hasta que el aire le faltó, se miraron por un momento y retomaron el beso… **

**- Vamos a la habitación – le dijo el rubio al oído y continuó besando su cuello. **

**Hermione asintió y se aferró a la espalda de Draco, que con un delicado movimiento la obligó a levantarse del sofá, la tomó con una mano por la cintura, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su castaña cabellera al tiempo comenzaba a besarla nuevamente. El beso se prolongó, de nuevo el aire les faltó, su respiración era agitada y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, sin más ella lo despojó de su corbata, eso incitó aún más al rubio, se sujetó con fuerza a su cintura y comenzó a guiarla hacía la habitación… **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10. LA PRIMERA NOCHE II**

**Draco guío a la castaña a través de la sala y el pasillo, mientras lo hacía se ocupaba de besar cada milímetro de su cuello. Ella por su parte, se aferraba fuertemente a la fornida espalda del rubio con una de sus manos al tiempo que trataba de despojarlo del cinturón con la otra. **

**Llegaron a la habitación, sin separarse del cuerpo de Herm más de lo necesario, él logró abrir la puerta y encender la luz a tientas, buscó los labios de ella una vez más y se fundieron en otro apasionado beso. Pronto comenzaron a despojar uno al otro de sus ropas, las prendas cayeron aquí y allá en el piso, ahora se encontraban únicamente en ropa interior. Draco observó a la castaña por un momento, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, los ojos grises reflejaban el encanto de esa escena y una seductora sonrisa enmarcó su rostro, era perfecta. Al sentirse observada de esa manera no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no obstante, lo que sus ojos marrones veían era también admirable, los brazos, pectorales y abdomen marcados de él lograron que Hermione sonriera también. **

**Nuevamente se besaron, él aspiró el delicioso aroma del castaño cabello antes de inclinar la cabeza y comenzar a besar los bellos atributos de la chica, pronto sintió que el sostén estaba de más así que se dispuso a desabrocharlo y posteriormente empezó a besar la piel antes cubierta. Mientras tanto ella revolvía los rubios cabellos entre sus dedos y besaba la pálida piel de Draco, desde su oreja hasta su cuello. Nuevamente fue guiada por él, esta vez hasta a la cama donde fue obligada a recostarse lentamente mientras él se colocaba sobre ella. **

**- ¿Por qué… estas… siendo… tan delicado? – no pudo evitar preguntar ella, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada. **

**- Vamos… ¿de verdad quieres… que conteste ahora? – le susurró al oído, mientras la acariciaba desde la cara hasta la parte mas íntima de su cuerpo con una de sus manos. **

**- Solo… dime – suplicó Herm y a continuación buscó su rostro para besarlo y así ahogar un gemido que estaba a punto de escapar.**

**- Aunque no lo creas – se detuvo por un momento - No soy un patán – le aseguró mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos - ¿será que puedo continuar? - indagó y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando la castaña asintió con la cabeza. **

**El rubio la besó con ternura, que de a poco se fue transformando en pasión, ella estaba lista para lo que venía, así de posó ambas manos en el trasero del chico y un tirón trató de despojarlo de la única prenda que lo cubría, sus calzoncillos. Ante aquel gesto, él hizo lo propio, colocando sus manos en la cadera de ella y nuevamente sus dotes de caballero salieron a flote, pues comenzó a quitarle la prenda lentamente acariciando la tersa piel de sus piernas mientras lo hacía. **

**La obligó a separar las piernas, descendió y rozó la parte interna de sus muslos con la lengua de a poco fue subiendo hasta el lugar que sabía mas placentero y nuevamente se valió de su lengua para acariciarlo, logrando con ello que Hermione soltara pequeños gemidos de placer. Recorrió el resto de su cuerpo, esta vez llegó hasta sus senos, comenzó a besarlos al tiempo que situaba su pelvis en el medio de las piernas de ella y cuando estuvo listo, entró, esta vez con un rápido movimiento, de inmediato selló los labios de la castaña con un beso para ahogar un gemido ahora más intenso…**

**- ¡Oh Draco! – murmuró ella inundada de placer, sus piernas se hallaban rodeando la cintura de él y se había valido de sus manos, en especial de sus uñas, para aferrarse a la fornida espalda.**

**Los musculosos brazos del rubio sostenían el peso del resto de su cuerpo, sus manos sujetaban la sabana con fuerza y sus labios se ocupaban de rozar cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione que llegaba hasta ellos… **

**Todo culminó como empezó, con un ardiente beso, querían robarse el aliento uno al otro, el aire se hizo necesario y después Draco cayó sobre la cama a un lado de la castaña. Ella permaneció así un instante y a continuación se giro sobre su costado, dándole la espalda, preguntándose que era lo que seguía, una mano en su cintura contestó la pregunta, el rubio había tirado de ella y la mantenía muy cerca de su cuerpo.**

**- Prometí que la pasaríamos muy bien – murmuró el apuesto juez, ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió sin siquiera mirarlo…**

**Comenzaba a amanecer, Hermione dormía plácidamente hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido por los rayos de sol que entraban a través de una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas, iluminando toda la habitación. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, a pesar de haber dormido una par de horas, se sentía agotada, realmente la había pasado bien en compañía de su antiguo némesis. De pronto algo vino a su mente, ya no sentía el abrazo de su acompañante, se giró y cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba sola en la habitación, suponía que él se había ido ya, sus sospechas se turbaron al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la ducha. **

**- ¿Draco? – se envolvió en la sabana y camino hacía el baño - ¿Estás ahí? – llamó a la puerta.**

**- ¿Qué? – indagó la voz masculina, pues se le dificultaba oír por encima del ruido del agua. **

**- Nada… olvídalo – regresó a la cama y se recostó un momento aguardando a que el rubio saliera del baño. **

**Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el ruido de la ducha cesara, después el apuesto chico salió con una toalla atada en la cintura, Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con atención pues lucía extremadamente apuesto, unos rubios mechones cubrían su frente y su musculatura perfecta era un deleite para la vista. **

**- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – curioseó Draco al sentirse observado, una medía sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. **

**- Mmm… ya te dije que no eres mi tipo – le recordó ella – Miraba lo linda que es MI toalla ¿te gusta?**

**- ¡Jaja! – río él – En realidad no… pero es tarde… tengo que trabajar, no iba ir a la Mansión Malfoy solo para coger una toalla. **

**- Ya veo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Y entonces dime algo ¿irás a trabajar con la misma ropa de ayer? **

**- ¿Por quien me tomas? – inquirió con una mueca de asco – Traía una muda de ropa en mi auto… baje por ella mientras dormías – señaló un traje, de color azul marino, impecablemente limpio que se hallaba sobre el pequeño sillón. **

**- ¿Tu auto? ¿Está abajo? – Hermione corrió un poco la cortina y miró por la ventana, el Ferrari se encontraba estacionado frente al edificio - Los vecinos no pueden verlo ¿cierto? – indagó nerviosa. **

**- Que no – le aseguró él – Dije que sería cuidadoso… tampoco me vieron a mí. **

**- Mmm… eso espero – dijo no muy convencida.**

**- Si… pero creo que será mejor que guarde algo de ropa aquí – señalo el armario – No me arriesgare a traer el auto siempre. **

**- Si claro… ¿qué pretendes? ¿mudarte? – satirizó ella – Nunca acordamos eso… **

**- Por supuesto que no… no tienes tanta suerte – sonrió al ver la cara de molestia de la chica – y… si me permites… voy a cambiarme – avanzó unos pasos hasta donde estaba su ropa – Ejem – carraspeó cuando se disponía a quitarse la toalla pues la castaña lo miraba atentamente - ¿No piensas ir a trabajar? **

**- ¿Qué?... si – dijo por fin – Vamos… ni que hubiera gran cosa debajo de esa toalla – murmuró mientras caminaba hacía el baño. **

**- ¡Jaja! – río el rubio – ¿Acaso eres miope? ¿o es que no recuerdas lo que viste anoche? – gritó, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara… **


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11. AMIGO CON DERECHOS **

**Había pasado casi un mes desde el primer encuentro entre Hermione y Draco, de a poco ambos se iban acostumbrando a ese "juego" secreto que tenían. Acordaban verse al menos dos noches por semana, solo habían tenido intimidad en un par de ocasiones, el resto de las veces conversaban y de cuando en cuando cenaban juntos, al rubio le agradaba pasar el tiempo en el apartamento de ella, pues era cientos de veces mas acogedor que su sombría y enorme Mansión Malfoy, tal y como había sugerido, se valió de un pequeño espacio libre en el enorme armario de Herm para guardar algunas impecables prendas de ropa. **

**- ¡Listo! – anunció él mientras salía del armario después dejar la ropa. **

**- Insisto en que eso no era parte del trato – dijo ella de mala gana mientras ordenaba la cama. **

**- No comencemos de nuevo – imploró con fastidio - ¿Pretendes que después una noche de "diversión" vaya a la Mansión Malfoy solo a cambiarme? **

**- Y a bañarte tal vez – agregó la castaña – A dormir incluso – sonrió al ver que él fruncía el ceño. **

**- Vamos… si te encanta que duerma aquí – comentó después de un momento – Además he visto como babeas cuando salgo de la ducha… ¿segura que quieres que te prive de eso? – esta vez fue él quien sonrió. **

**- Si que eres vanidoso – se quejó la chica – He visto mejores, Malfoy. **

**- ¿Malfoy? – inquirió sorprendido - ¿Así que volvemos a los apellidos GRANGER?... Además, dudo que exista algo mejor que esto – indicó refiriéndose a el mismo y sonrió de manera seductora. **

**- ¡Ash... como sea! Odio herir tu amor propio – entornó los ojos, y a continuación cogió su bolso – Se me hace tarde… nos vemos después DRACO – caminó hacía la puerta y salió de la habitación. **

**- ¿No desayunaras aquí? – indagó al ver que tomaba su abrigo y su portafolios, y se disponía a salir. **

**- No… tengo una junta… se acerca un desfile importante y tenemos que preparar todo – le explicó – Si quieres, hay café y galletas en la cocina – y diciendo esto salió aprisa del apartamento. **

**- Esta bien – dijo resignado, miró su reloj de mano, aún era temprano – Tengo tiempo – dijo para sí mismo, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó de una de las gavetas una taza para servir café y se sentó frente a la barra para beberlo con las galletas… **

**Era casi medio día, la junta había concluido hacía unos instantes y Hermione comenzaba a sentir jaqueca, pues además de lo estresante que había resultado la reunión por los preparativos del desfile que se avecinaba, no había comido nada. **

**- ¿Se puede? – un apuesto moreno llamaba a la puerta. **

**- Adelante – le indicó la castaña sin levantar la vista. **

**- Ejem – carraspeó para llamar su atención - Traje un par de capuchinos y unos muffins y, como llegaste temprano… supuse que no habías desayunado aun – tomó asiento frente a su escritorio. **

**- ¡Oh Emmet! – le dedicó una gran sonrisa – Llegas como caído del cielo… en serio muero de hambre. **

**- Pues no se diga mas – le entregó el café y un panecillo a la chica – Se que no es el mejor desayuno… de hecho me hubiera gustado invitarte a otro lado pero… **

**- Pero… por ahora… tengo mucho trabajo – interrumpió ella - ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? – le dio un trago a su capuchino mientras esperaba su respuesta.**

**- Claro… me encantaría – dijo Emmet sin siquiera pensarlo – Podríamos ir a cenar… ¿el próximo fin de semana tal vez?**

**- Mmm… si… claro – contestó ella sin darle mucha importancia mientras saboreaba su muffin. **

**- Perfecto – sonrió entusiasmado – Oye… por cierto… ¿recuerdas a Sophia? – inquirió él. **

**- ¿Sophia?... Mmm… ¿no es una de las modelos? – indagó Hermione tratando de ubicar aquel nombre – Aquella alta, morena… **

**- Si… ella – asintió – Pues al parecer será madre y… **

**- Ni me lo digas… se retira ¿no es así? – bufó ligeramente molesta, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía – Habrá que llamar a la agencia para que manden un remplazo. **

**- Ese no es el problema – confesó temeroso, sabía lo mucho que ese tipo de asuntos estresaban a la castaña. **

**- Entonces… ¿Cuál es? – preguntó sin entender. **

**- El próximo desfile es en un par de semanas y resulta que… no hay chicas disponibles - cerró los ojos en espera de sus gritos. **

**- ¿Qué? – más que molesta parecía sorprendida - ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No han pensado en la posibilidad de cambiar de agencia? **

**- Eso llevaría mucho tiempo – le informó. **

**- Entonces… habrá que ajustar todo – trataba de pensar, mientras masajeaba sus sienes, la jaqueca había vuelto – Habrá que ajustar los vestidos para otra de las modelos. **

**- Pues… de hecho lo estuvimos pensando y… ya tenemos una solución – confesó y a continuación bebió un poco de café. **

**- ¿De que se trata? – inquirió un poco mas tranquila. **

**- De que… que tú… que tú ocupes el lugar de Sophia – dijo por fin. **

**- ¿QUÉ? – se levantó de golpe de su asiento - ¿ESTAN LOCOS?... ¿YO… MODELAR? **

**- Si… vamos Herm eres perfecta… acepta – suplicó él. **

**- P-p-pero nunca lo he hecho – nuevamente se sentó tratando de analizar lo que acababa de pedirle – Yo no soy modelo, no puedo. **

**- Claro que puedes… eres muy bella, tu cuerpo es perfecto y nadie mejor que tu para lucir tus propios diseños – dijo para convencerla.**

**- Emmet… no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea – confesó la castaña – Este desfile es importante… ¿Qué pasaría si lo arruino? **

**- Lo veo y no lo creo… Hermione Jane Granger ¿teme intentarlo? – fingió escandalizarse. **

**- Es que… vamos… ¿no hay una mejor opción? – indagó esperanzada. **

**- No… conseguir una modelo en otra agencia llevará mucho tiempo – le aseguró él – Tiempo que no tenemos… si aceptas ni siquiera será necesario ajustar las prendas, piénsalo – sugirió – Espero que para mañana tu decisión sea la correcta – diciendo esto tomó su café y salió de la oficina no sin antes dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa a Herm.**

**El resto de la tarde Hermione trato de concentrarse en su trabajo, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta de Emmet, la había tomado por sorpresa y sin duda resultaba una tentadora su oferta. Alguna vez había pensado en incursionar en el mundo del modelaje, sobre todo después de que sus curvas se habían acentuado, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar sentir miedo, nunca lo había hecho, además, justo ahora temía arruinar un desfile tan importante…**

**- Pensé que llegarías temprano – Draco se hallaba en la sala de estar viendo televisión. **

**- Y yo pensé que estarías en tu casa – sonrió ante la mueca de disgusto de él - ¿Podrías ayudarme al menos? **

**- Claro… disculpa – de inmediato apagó el televisor, se puso de pie y cogió las bolsas de compras que sostenía la castaña. **

**- Gracias – le dijo ella ligeramente sorprendida, aun lograba acostumbrarse del todo a ese tipo de atenciones por parte del rubio (n/a caballero a pesar de todo). **

**- Así que fuiste al supermercado – colocó las bolsas en la barra de la cocina - ¿Qué harás de cenar? – curioseó mientras averiguaba el contenido.**

**- Aun no lo sé… algo fácil y rápido… una ensalada tal vez – dijo con fastidio – Estoy cansada y… muero de hambre. **

**- Yo también… así que date prisa – le ordenó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante los ojos asesinos de Hermione. **

**- Disculpa, pero… que yo recuerde hoy no acordamos vernos… además ¿en que momento dije que estabas invitado a cenar? – inquirió mientras comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas de las bolsas. **

**- Soy Draco Malfoy… no necesito invitación – dijo a sabiendas de lo mucho que le molestaban ese tipo comentarios. **

**- Pues yo soy Hermione Granger y… si no me ayudas, NO COMES – sentenció con enfado y a continuación se dispuso a preparar la cena.**

**- ¡Jajaja! – rio – Vaya carácter… ahora entiendo porque no tienes novio – comenzó a sacar un par de platos y vasos. **

**- Eres un idiota – sentenció aun mas molesta - ¿Me ayudarás o no? **

**- Mmm… ¿sabes que me excita verte tan enojada? – le susurró al oído y a continuación rozó su cuello con los labios. **

**- Vete a la mierda Malfoy – murmuró ella con cuchillo en mano mientras se disponía a cortar algunas verduras para la ensalada. **

**- Esta bien… pero primero voy a poner la mesa – rio nuevamente y se fue camino al comedor. **

**- Imbécil – gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara, una risa aun mas fuerte recibió como respuesta por parte de él. **

**- Vaya modales – murmuró más para sí mismo. **

**Unos minutos mas tarde la cena estaba lista, Hermione había preparado una exquisita ensalada con pollo y había servido dos generosos platos. Al final Draco solo se había encargado de poner la mesa y fastidiar a la chica cuando se encargaba de preparar todo. **

**- ¿Te sucede algo? – inquirió el rubio, hacía un rato que habían comenzado a cenar y Hermione se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos. **

**- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida. **

**- Qué si… ¿te sucede algo? – repitió él – No has dicho nada… ¿aun estas enojada? **

**- ¿Qué?... No – dijo por fin – Solo estoy pensado… **

**- ¿En qué? – curioseó y continuo comiendo. **

**- No debes meterte en mi vida… es una de las reglas – le recordó la castaña. **

**- Vamos… no es quiera meterme – le aseguró – Si tienes un problema puedes confiar en mi… tal vez podría ayudarte – instintivamente tomó su mano y la miró fijamente. **

**- No es un problema… bueno… tal vez sí – admitió, por un momento se perdió en su encantadores ojos grises, por primera vez su mirada le inspiraba confianza. **

**- ¿De qué se trata? – al darse cuenta de que sostenía su mano, la soltó de inmediato – Adivinaré… hay un chico enamorado de ti, pero temes romperle el corazón porque al fin te diste cuenta de que… te vuelvo loca. **

**- ¡Jaja! – rio ella – Creo que ves demasiada televisión – Draco comenzó a reír también – En realidad se trata del trabajo – comenzó a contarle más tranquila. **

**- Supongo que es sobre la junta de esta mañana – le dijo el rubio. **

**- Relacionado, sí… es que, se aproxima un desfile muy importante para mi carrera – le explicó – Resulta que una de las modelos nos ha plantado en el ultimo momento, tenemos el tiempo encima… **

**- ¿Ese es el problema? – bufó – Solo consigan otra chica y ya.**

**- No es tan fácil… llevará mucho tiempo y… - dudó en contarle la otra parte de la historia, temía que se burlara. **

**- Y ¿qué?... ¿qué sucede? – indagó con curiosidad.**

**- Y… en vista de lo sucedido… me sugirieron que sea yo quien ocupe su lugar – le dijo al fin – eso nos ahorraría mucho problemas. **

**- Supongo que aceptaste ¿no? – inquirió – Lo habrás hecho antes. **

**- En realidad no… y la verdad… temo hacerlo justo ahora – confesó. **

**- Vamos… no debe ser tan difícil para ti – trató de animarla – Tienes mucho tiempo dedicándote a esto. **

**- Entonces ¿Crees que debo hacerlo? – preguntó la castaña y se puso de pie. **

**- Por supuesto… es mas… si tu quieres… - se acercó a ella peligrosamente – …podemos ir a la habitación y me enseñas lo que tienes – le guiñó un ojo. **

**- ¡Por Merlín!... ¿qué tu nunca te cansas? – indagó sonriente mientras se disponía a limpiar la mesa. **

**- ¿De tener intimidad contigo?... no – aceptó y la cogió de la cintura – Vamos… no negarás que es divertido… **

**- Si tú lo dices – logró liberarse, cogió los platos y se dirigió a la cocina. **

**- Entonces… ¿te espero en la habitación? – preguntó esperanzado. **

**- Creo que esta noche pasaré – le dijo ella mientras colocaba los platos en el lavavajillas – Estoy exhausta… **

**- Eso no es impedimento – aseguró – No es necesario que hagas nada – nuevamente rodeó su cintura y la atrajó hacia él. **

**- Que no Draco – dijo con firmeza e intento liberarse pero fue inútil – Apenas anoche estuviste aquí… lo mejor será que te vayas. **

**- Esta bien – la soltó resignado – Mi intención tampoco es obligarte… pero ¿nos vemos el viernes? **

**- Ok – fue su respuesta. **

**El rubio solo sonrió, tomó su saco el cual descansaba sobre el sofá y desapareció, no sin antes hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano. Hermione permaneció un momento, observando el lugar en el que había desaparecido él; después se fue camino a su recamara se cepillos los dientes, se puso el pijama y apenas tocó la cama, se perdió en un profundo sueño… **


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12. UNA NOCHE MAS **

**Era viernes al fin, esta vez la castaña se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, tenía un día largo por delante. Primero iría a la casa de modas, al final había aceptado participar en el desfile y por tanto requería acudir a una prueba del vestuario que utilizaría aquel día tan importante para su carrera en el mundo de la moda. Después de la prueba partiría a la junta con los editores de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", ya que se aproximaba la fecha de la nueva publicación. Mas tarde asistiría a una sencilla comida con sus amigos en la Madriguera, pues justo ese día Harry y Ginny cumplían dos años de feliz matrimonio y debido a la reciente llegada de su pequeño hijo habían decidido prescindir de un festejo mayor, además no conforme con ello, había quedado de cenar y pasar la noche con Draco. **

**Se sentía agotada solo de pensar en lo que aguardaba para ese día, aunque ciertamente la idea de ver a sus amigos y al resto de los Weasley le encantaba. Respecto al rubio platinado, el hecho de tener que pasar la noche con él no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, que mejor forma de relajarse después de un ajetreado día que pasar la noche en los brazos de su ¿amante?. Si, su amante, ahora caía en la cuenta de que sus antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts no exageraban al hablar de las magnificas habilidades del ex-slytherin en la cama. Claro está que, ella no tenía mucha experiencia al respecto, pues Viktor Krum y Ronald Weasley habían sido los únicos hombres en su vida y, aunque la había pasado muy bien con ellos, aquellas vivencias no se comparaban con lo que Malfoy le hacía sentir, solo él había logrado despertar sus más bajos instintos, simplemente la hacía vibrar, volar y disfrutar. Pero ¿Qué más podía esperar? Por Merlín, era Draco Lucius Malfoy, el dios del sexo, como solía autonombrarse. **

**Hermione se sonrojó al pensar en aquello, si hace unos meses alguien le hubiera dicho que se encontraría con su antiguo enemigo, aquel que no paraba de humillarla en el colegio, aquel al que le había propinado tremendo golpe en el rostro por molestarla; y que terminaría siendo su amiga, más aun su amante y que además la pasaría tan bien, hubiera pensado que esa persona estaba demente y la hubiera llevado directo San Mungo.**

**Con esos pensamientos rodando su cabeza, se metió a la ducha, sonreía mientras dejaba el agua correr por todo su cuerpo, recordó la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, vaya noche, de verdad lo había disfrutado. Aunque aseguraba que Draco no era su tipo, tenía que aceptar que era un adonis. Era alto, corpulento, su musculatura era casi perfecta, esas piernas, ese abdomen, esos pectorales y esos fuertes brazos; no solo era su bien formado cuerpo lo que le daba esa encantadora y cautivadora personalidad; las facciones afiladas de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos gris mercurio con esa chispa de maldad y esa sonrisa seductora contribuían también, al igual su temperamento, era frío, calculador, arrogante, engreído, muy astuto y siempre tan galante con el sexo opuesto… ¿Quién podría resistírsele? **

**- ¡Por Merlín Hermione! – se reprochó mientras comenzaba a lavarse el castaño cabello – Deja de pensar en el hurón que en cualquier momento resbalas con tu propia saliva – sonrió para sí misma (n/a me sucede lo mismo). **

**Después de su relajante baño, salió de la ducha y se encamino al tocador, a pesar de su atareado día comenzó a arreglarse con toda la calma, sacó un vestido corto de color rojo de su armario y unos zapatos a juego. Más tarde se dirigió a la cocina, preparó un par de huevos y algo de café, desayunó para después salir del apartamento camino a la casa de modas. **

**Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy salía de su mansión con destino al Ministerio de Magia, iba impecablemente vestido y con ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba. Hacía más de tres días que no veía a la castaña y, contrario a lo que pudiese pensarse, más que ansiar pasar una noche de pasión con ella, deseaba verla, conversar con ella. Le agradaba pasar tiempo en ese acogedor departamento, tener pláticas civilizadas con, la ahora no tan saturrona, Granger y sobre todo molestarla, hacerla rabiar y exasperarse, eso había sido y seguiría siendo parte clave de la relación entre ambos. A pesar de ser un mago prestigiado, miembro de una familia importante y de estar rodeado de un sinfín de mujeres atractivas y cientos de supuestos amigos; siempre se había sentido solo, su única compañía después de la muerte de su madre, la única persona en que de verdad confiaba era Blaise Zabini y a pesar de ello, no lograba sentirse completo hasta que, Hermione Jane Granger apareció de nuevo en su vida, jamás imagino sentirse tan bien a su lado, claro está que eso no implicaba que sintiera algo más por ella, que se estuviera enamorando, un Malfoy jamás se enamora… simplemente era muy atractiva y la estimaba, un poco más que sus otras chicas, obviamente.**

**- ¡Wow! Herm… te ves… preciosa – aseguró Emmet apenas entró en la habitación donde estaban realizando la prueba de vestuario. **

**- ¡Gracias! – se sonrojó ella. **

**- Al final fue la decisión correcta – apuntó el afeminado modisto encargado de confeccionar las prendas – Son pocos los ajustes que deberán hacerse… **

**- Ahí lo tienes… este desfile será todo un éxito – afirmó el pelinegro. **

**- Eso espero… porque si caigo yo, caen ustedes – amenazó la castaña y después una linda sonrisa enmarcó su rostro. **

**- Ya solo falta en ensayo de la próxima semana y… todo estará listo – indicó su amigo para tranquilizarla. **

**- Vaya… vaya… que bien luces Hermione – una agraciada peliteñida acababa de entrar y la miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de envidia. **

**- Gracias… Christina – contestó de mala gana, sabía de sobra que la hermana de Emmet no podía verla ni en pintura.**

**- Supongo que debo lucirme en el desfile si quiero conservar mi lugar como la modelo estrella de aquí… no será que en una de esas me quitas mi titulo – comentó la chica mordaz.**

**- Pero que dices, querida… yo, no podría igualarte nunca – dijo sarcástica - Eres tan… tan linda – agregó haciendo una fingida mueca de niña inocente, para posteriormente cambiarla por una sincera cara de asco apenas Christina dejo de mirarla. **

**Dicho acontecimiento no solo provocó las risas del modisto y el moreno, quien conocía perfectamente lo mucho que gustaba su hermana de destilar su veneno, más aun tratándose de Hermione; sino que también hizo que la peliteñida, saliera sumamente molesta, no sin antes fulminar a su rival con la mirada…**

**Era casi la 7:00 pm cuando la castaña comenzaba a despedirse de los Weasley y de sus amigos, realmente la estaba pasando muy bien, hacía años que no visitaba la Madriguera y estar ahí le traía gratos recuerdos, sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado su compromiso con el rubio y de cualquier manera a penas cenaran, el resto de los invitados se retirarían también, así que no se perdería de mucho. **

**- ¿Draco eres tú? – preguntó Herm desde la cocina, pues parecía haber escuchado ruido proveniente de la sala. **

**- Así es… o ¿es que esperas a alguien más? – inquirió el rubio mientras caminaba hacía ella. **

**- Por supuesto que no – le dijo sin mirarlo, pues había decidido preparar un platillo italiano para la cena y se hallaba colocándolo en el horno. **

**- Mmm… huele bien – comentó él apenas aspiró el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina – Jane… esa posición… debes tener cuidado al agacharte o no respondo – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la posición en que se encontraba ella proporcionaba una muy buena vista de sus atributos traseros. **

**- ¡Ash… si serás caliente! – se quejó mientras se incorporaba, sus mejillas se habían tornado de color rosado. **

**- ¿Qué querías? Soy hombre… ¡jaja! – rió al ver que ella entornaba los ojos ante aquel comentario, no era la primera vez que utilizaba ese argumento en su defensa - ¿Qué es lo que cocinas? – curioseó tratando de averiguar a través del cristal del horno. **

**- Es sorpresa… te gustará – le aseguró la castaña mientras salía de la cocina seguida de él. **

**- No estarás pensando envenenarme o peor aun… darme un filtro de amor, para hacer me mi tu santa voluntad – abrió sus ojos grises tanto como pudo, fingiéndose temeroso. **

**- ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas estupideces juntas? – no pudo evitar reírse, era tan ocurrente - ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a ver televisión? – sugirió – La cena estará lista en un rato y yo iré a darme un baño. **

**- Mmm… ¿baño? – se acercó a ella peligrosamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él – Yo también necesito uno… podríamos ahorrar agua y tiempo ¿no crees?**

**- Yo creo… que pasó – dijo con firmeza, mientras se liberaba – No tardó – y dicho eso caminó hacía su habitación. **

**- ¡Ay Jane! – suspiró – Aun no entiendes que Draco Malfoy no acepta un "no" por respuesta – dijo para si mismo. **

**El apuesto rubio aguardó un momento y cuando lo creyó prudente caminó en la misma dirección que ella, sacó su varita, suponía que el cerrojo de la puerta estaría puesto, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, seguramente lo había olvidado. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, ya se escuchaba el agua correr, así que comenzó a desvestirse, dejando un camino de prendas a su paso, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos y giró la perilla de la puerta del baño. **

**- **_**Alohomora**_** – musitó al darse de que estaba cerrado – Mmm, muy astuta… debió usar **_**Colloportus**_** – dijo para si mismo, pues el cerrojo seguía puesto – **_**Finnite Incantatem **_**– pronunció y está vez logró abrir la puerta. **

**El baño era lindo y muy amplio, cubierto por mosaicos en color arena en los que destacaba una cenefa media en color café; el mobiliario era de color blanco con sofisticados herrajes plateados; una especie de cancel de cristal dividía el sector del escusado y lavamanos del de la ducha. Al entrar, Draco pudo admirar la atractiva figura de la castaña a través del cristal, para su fortuna ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua recorriera su silueta, permaneció mirándola un instante, aquella imagen era un encanto para su mirada mercurio, sin mas se despojó de sus calzoncillos y con sumo cuidado entró a la ducha y se colocó detrás de ella. **

**- ¿De verdad creíste que me daría por vencido? – le dijo al oído y sonrió orgulloso de si mismo. **

**- Pero… ¿qué? – abrió los ojos sorprendida, el desnudo intruso se hallaba muy cerca de ella - ¿Qué cojones haces aquí Draco? **

**- Ese lenguaje – le reprendió - Te advertí que necesitaba un baño – colocó las manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacía él, para después girarla con un rápido movimiento. **

**- Yo no te dije que podías hacerlo conmigo – le recordó ella, sin embargo, sus palabras no mostraban la misma firmeza de antes. **

**- Vamos… ya estoy aquí, mejor aprovechemos el tiempo – demandó al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en su nuca y la atraía para besarla. **

**Hermione cedió a la petición del rubio de inmediato, correspondió al apasionado besó, colocó sus manos en la espalda de él y lo atrajo aun más. Continuaron besándose hasta que la falta de aire se los impidió, el agua seguía corriendo, las caricias y los besos iban en aumento, el perfume de vainilla de ella y la loción maderosa de él se unificaban con el vapor del agua conforme emanaban de sus cuerpos enardecidos. Ella se aferraba a la espalda de Draco con las uñas, mientras él se ocupaba de acariciar cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, de recorrer su curvatura, sus atributos y de besar su cuello, pronto comenzaron a escucharse pequeños quejidos de placer que ni el correr del agua lograba acallar. Cuando estuvo listo, la empujó contra el frío mosaico y con un hábil movimiento la obligó a rodear su cintura con sus piernas, ella mientras tanto, se ocupaba de acariciar su oreja con la lengua, para después descender y mordisquear su cuello, fue entonces cuando se volvieron uno solo… **


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13. EL ES…

Después de tan singular baño, la castaña fue la primera en abandonar la ducha, vistió camisón corto de seda en color rosa, cepilló su cabello y se calzó unas sandalias, debía vigilar el platillo que se hallaba en el horno.

- Te espero en el comedor… la cena ya casi debe estar lista - le dijo al tiempo que salía de su habitación.

- No tardó -respondió Draco mientras se disponía a salir de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura (n/a ahh que babeo solo de imaginármelo).

Al igual que Hermione, el rubio optó por ponerse el pijama de seda azul marino, sin embargo, la aun elevada temperatura de su cuerpo lo obligó a vestir solo la parte de abajo, dejando su abdomen y tórax al descubierto; se calzó sus zapatos de descanso y salió camino al comedor.

- Te toca poner la mesa - gritó Hermione desde la cocina.

- Está bien - dijo de mala gana, odiaba hacer tareas de elfo doméstico pero accedía cuando lo pedía ella.

Se dirigió a la cocina, a estas alturas sabía perfectamente donde se encontraban los platos, cubiertos y todo lo necesario. Abrió una de las gavetas para cumplir con el quehacer encomendado, mientras la castaña se encargaba de sacar la charola del horno.

- Ejem - carraspeó el rubio - Puedes al menos cerrar la boca… no quiero baba en mi cena - le dijo con una sonrisa al percatarse de cómo lo miraba.

- Imbécil - dijo en un tono apenas audible al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas - Te recuerdo que vamos a cenar y me ha quedado muy bueno como para que lo vomite…¿De qué carajo sirve que hayas invadido mi armario? ¿Qué no tienes camisas? -inquirió y a continuación se giró para colocar la charola en la barra.

- ¡Jaja! - rio escandalosamente - Pues mas que vomitar, parecía quisieras devorarme - se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué carajo no aceptas que te gusto? - le dijo al oído.

- ¿Qué? - se giró abruptamente para mirarlo - ¿Qué parte de "no eres mi tipo" no entiendes? - dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus encantadores ojos grises - He visto mejores… haz el favor de poner la mesa ya - le ordenó.

- Vaya carácter -se quejó él y a continuación cogió los platos y se fue al comedor sin dejar de sonreír, disfrutaba hacerla enojar.

Minutos después todo estaba listo, Hermione había colocado un par de charolas en la mesa, el rubio tomó asiento y enseguida ella comenzó a servir.

- Que necedad la tuya… mira que sentarte así a la mesa - decía la ella mientras terminaba de servir la comida - ¿Dónde quedaron esos modales Slitheryanos?

- Vaya que eres difícil… míralo de esta forma, te estoy ahorrando el trabajo de quitármela después - comenzó a reír - Tú debiste tener un poco de consideración también…

- ¿Ah si? ¿De verdad? - indagó irónica mientras tomaba asiento - Y según tú ¿cómo?

- Fácil… me hubieras evitado el tener que quitarte las bragas - enarcó la ceja de manera seductora y rio enérgicamente cuando sintió la mirada fulminante de la castaña.

- Deja de decir idioteces o no respondo - lo reprendió - Ahora come y cállate - le ordenó molesta.

- Está bien… no te enojes - sonrió y por primera vez parecía serio - Huele muy bien… Lasagna ¿no es así?

- Si, es una nueva receta - contestó - Y por lo visto me ha quedado muy bien… espero que te guste- dijo más relajada, a pesar de lo molesto que podía resultar su acompañante siempre disfrutaba su compañía.

- Mmm… no está mal- expresó Draco después de un momento de haberla saboreado - Ok, ok… está delicioso - aceptó al fin, cuando ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Te lo dije… no soy tan mala cocinando - le dedico una sonrisa.

- Pues… he probado mejores - se puso de pie - ¿Vino? - señaló la botella.

- Por favor - le dijo ella y a continuación sonrió.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, de cuando en cuando él atinaba a hacer algún comentario gracioso o estúpido y aunque Hermione fingía molestarse en un principio, su sonrisa la delataba después, más aún cuando su mirada se concentraba en los perfectos pectorales del chico.

- Aun es temprano…veamos que hay en televisión - sugirió la castaña mientras colocaba los trastos en el lavavajillas.

- Está bien -concedió sin dificultad y en seguida se encaminó hacia la sala de estar y tomó asiento.

- ¿Alguna película que valga la pena? - preguntó ella apenas se sentó.

- Pues... al menos esta lo parece - respondió con control remoto en mano mientras abría uno de sus brazos para recibirla - ¿Es necesario que te sientes tan lejos?... Ya te dije que nunca haré nada que no quieras - protestó al ver que se alejaba.

- Ok... pero no se te ocurra tocarme - le advirtió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Por ahora - dijo Draco por lo bajo.

- Si sabes que puedo oírte ¿no? - lo miró fijamente.

- Ya te he dicho que esa es la intención ¿no? - sonrió seductoramente y a continuación le dio un beso.

Para cuando la película estaba apunto de terminar Hermione había cedido un poco ante la insistencia de su acompañante y se hallaba recostada sobre sus piernas, mientras él acariciaba su castaño cabello. A pesar de lo difícil que resultaba creerlo, en estas últimas semanas el rubio había aprendido a apreciar muchas de las cosas que los prejuicios de su padre le habían impedido disfrutar.

- No estuvo mal - comentó él apenas aparecieron los créditos al final de la película, pero no obtuvo respuesta - Jane...

Inclinó su cabeza para mirarla, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, estaba dormida y lucía muy linda, al parecer sus caricias habían tenido un efecto relajante para la exhausta chica y aunque resultaba tentador despertarla y hacerla enojar, prefirió no hacerlo. Se las ingenio para tomarla entre sus brazos, la llevó a la recámara y con sumo cuidado la colocó sobre la cama. Después sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y con un sencillo movimiento se encargó de apagar las luces, para después recostarse a su lado...

Fueron lo rayos del sol colados a través de la ventana los que se encargaron de despertar a la castaña, abrió los ojos con pesadez y pasaron unos segundos antes de que cayera en la cuenta de donde estaba, se giró sobre la cama al recordar la noche anterior. Draco estaba profundamente dormido, imaginó que había sido el quien la había llevado a la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar la decepción que se había llevado al verla dormida, lo miro por un momento, lucía tan indefenso e incluso angelical por lo que una sonrisa aun más grande enmarcó su rostro...

- ¿Estás ahí? - indagaba él mientras llamaba a la puerta del baño.

- Aja - intentó contestar, al parecer se encontraba cepillandose los dientes.

- Déjame entrar, necesito usar el baño - le dijo y enseguida se escuchó el abrir del cerrojo de la puerta.

- He terminado... pasa - una fresca y descansada Hermione se disponía a salir del baño.

El adormilado rubio entró sin decir nada, simplemente se limitó a sonreír perversamente pensando en que está vez no le sería tan fácil librarse de él, le llevó unos minutos hacer lo propio para posteriormente salir en busca la chica que para ese entonces ya se hallaba en la cocina encendiendo la cafetera.

- Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente - le dijo de manera seductora mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

- No que yo recuerde... anoche decidiste colarte en mi ducha ¿no? - una sonrisa seductora enmarcó su rostro.

- Si, pero... vamos, sabes a que me refiero - insistió - lo otro fue apenas el calentamiento, vamos a la habitación - sugirió sin soltarla.

- Mmm, no lo sé... es tarde, tengo muchas cosas por hacer - le dijo sin hacer el mínimo intento por liberarse.

- Anda, es sábado... si no quieres ir a la recámara podemos hacerlo aquí mismo - la miró suplicante como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, después la sujetó con más fuerza y la guió hacía el comedor, finalmente ella no opuso resistencia.

Una vez ahí comenzó a besarla apasionadamente al tiempo se deshacía del centro de mesa y la obligaba a recostarse sobre la mesa, al principio ella parecía incomoda por el contacto de su piel con la fría superficie, pero él no se detuvo, la acariciaba y ella de a poco se dejaba llevar por el deseo.

- Vamos a la habitación - esta vez fue Hermione quien lo sugirió, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento y temía el entregarse ahí mismo.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente la ayudó a incorporarse y sin dejar de besarla la guió hasta la sala de estar, la obligó a recostarse en el sofá, deseaba tanto hacerla suya que no esperaría hasta llegar a la habitación y así fue, dieron rienda suelta a su pasión ahí mismo…

Draco besaba y acariciaba frenéticamente la piel de la castaña, en tanto ella besaba con avidez su cuello, sus hombros y su tórax desnudo, al tiempo que se aferraba a su fornida espalda. Pronto el camisón de seda estaba de más así que él la obligó a deshacerse de dicha prenda dejando la suave piel de su abdomen al descubierto, descendió para después acariciarla con su lengua. Más tarde, sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y se fundieron en un ardiente beso hasta que aire se hizo necesario. Las caricias iban en aumento llegando a lugares aun más placenteros para ambos, los besos de a poco se iban transformando en pequeños mordiscos.

Era Hermione quien parecía más ansiosa por lo que venía así que comenzó a ocuparse del pantalón del rubio mientras continuaba besándolo, al principio se le dificultó desabotonarlo así que simplemente le dio un tirón y se deshizo de él incluidos los calzoncillos, tal gesto motivo aun más Draco, que sin más se incorporó y tomó asiento a un lado, obligando a la castaña a que se colocara frente a él (n/a mejor dicho, sobre él). Una vez que la tuvo de frente, colocó ambas manos en su espalda y con un rápido movimiento se ocupó del sostén, después la sujeto por la cintura y descendió sus manos intentando deshacerse de las bragas, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a besar desesperadamente sus bellos atributos. Ella por su parte se aferró a su nunca, comenzó a besar su oreja y su cuello, estaba más que preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

- Te advertí que esta vez sería más divertido - le dijo al oído - Lo de la ducha fue apenas un entremés.

- Calla y… continúa- le ordenó y en seguida lo besó para sellar sus labios.

Él por su parte acató las órdenes sin oponer resistencia, prosiguió tal y como Hermione se lo pidió, pronto lo suspiros de placer se apoderaron de la habitación y así el sofá fue testigo de la pasión que emanaban sus cuerpos…

Después de desayunar ambos se dirigieron a la habitación para ducharse, esta vez por separado. Fue la castaña quien lo hizo primero, al terminar simplemente se puso unos jeans, una blusa ajustada con unas sandalias a juego y salió de la habitación en el momento justo en que llamaban a la puerta.

- ¿Emmet? - lo miró sorprendida - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - inquirió nerviosa mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

- Pues… yo - hizo un ademán de querer entrar pero ella fingió no entenderlo y se mantuvo firme en el marco de la puerta - Pasaba por aquí y… bueno… recuerdas que aceptaste salir conmigo ¿no?

- ¿Salir? Claro, pero… la verdad pensé que sería por la noche - dijo confundida.

. Así es, no te preocupes… simplemente quería asegurarme de que no lo has olvidado - le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¡Ahhh! Claro… no lo olvide, nos vemos esta noche - sonrió también.

- Mmm, bien… pues, pareces ocupada - comentó desanimado - Me retiro, nos vemos más tar…

- Jane… me pareció oír el timbre - se escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos - ¿Quien era? - indagó una vez que llegó hasta ella.

- ¡B-b-buenos días!- saludó el pelinegro desde la puerta - Soy Emmet… amigo de Herm - se presentó al tiempo que miraba atentamente al semidesnudo rubio, quien llevaba solo una toalla atada a la cintura.

- ¡Buen día! -respondió cortésmente - Mi nombre es Draco, soy…

- Mi primo, es… mi primo - interrumpió la chica - Vino de visita y bueno… se está quedando aquí -mintió.

- Ya veo… pues si prefieres podemos posponer nuestra cita - sugirió el moreno.

- ¿CITA? -inquirió Draco - Por mi no se preocupen, si mi PRIMA y tú tienen planes adelante, lo necesita y… yo ya encontraré a alguna chica que pueda mostrarme la ciudad - sonrió maliciosamente.

- Así es… mi PRIMO puede ingeniárselas solo, se le da muy bien eso de enredarse con 'chicas' ¿no es así? - sonrió inocentemente.

- Mmm… bueno, pues yo - parecía agobiado - Si lo prefieren puedo decirle a mi hermana Christina que nos acompañe y salimos los cuatro - dijo después de un momento.

- ¿Hermana?... por mi está perfecto - el rubio sonrió aun más - ¿Tú que dices Jane?

- Está bien - dijo de mala gana - No vemos en la noche - sin más se despidió de Emmet y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Así que tu primo? - le dijo Draco al oído y a continuación intentó besarla.

- Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió - No estoy de humor Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? ¡Jajaja! - rió escandalosamente - ¿Estás molesta por que arruine tu cita…PRIMA?

- ¡Vete a la mierda! - musitó furiosa, a continuación se dirigió al estudio y dio un portazo sin prestarle atención.

- ¿SABES LO QUE ME PROVOCA VERTE ENOJADA? - gritó él desde el pasillo mientras caminaba hacía la recamara para vestirse - Furiosa eres mas atractiva… ME INCITAS AUN MAS - dijo y rio nuevamente.

- COMO NO TE CALLES TE JURO QUE TE LANZÓ UN CRUCIATUS DRACO MALFOY - vociferó furibunda desde la otra habitación, está vez el rubio solo se limitó a sonreír conocía perfectamente los alcances de Hermione y no se atrevería a retarla.


End file.
